


The new kid in town.

by MrsSimpson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Love, M/M, Poor Bilbo just wants to have fun, Shy Bilbo, Sibling Incest, Thorin is a bad guy, Thorin really likes the little one, Trapped In A Closet, bad guy kink, it is good, just read it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSimpson/pseuds/MrsSimpson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins es solamente un adolescente en una ciudad nueva con ganas de pararselo bien durante el último fin de semana del verano y, por supuesto, durante el curso escolar. A su llegada conocerá a Ori con quien va a una fiesta en la que se lo pasará muy bien con un precioso desconocido por una sola noche y al que no volverá a ver...¿verdad?<br/>Aqui comienza la aventura de Bilbo, con nuevos amigos, nuevos problemas y mucho más</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El primer encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOO DIOOOOS no se como me he atrevido a escribir mi primer fanfic pero aqui está. Para mi significa mucho ya que estos personajes son mi vida. Ya os dejo para que disfruteis de este fanfic y para que os enamoreis de Thilbo como yo lo hice en su día. A la, a leer

Bilbo salio del coche de sus padres y miró a su alrededor, Erebor no parecía tan horrible  
como se había imaginado en el viaje en coche desde La Comarca hasta esta pequeña ciudad en las  
montañas. Pero para él seguía siendo demasiado diferente a su amado hogar, no iba a comportarse  
como un niño pequeño y quejarse por una buenísima noticia, como era el ascenso merecidísimo de  
su padre, juró no quejarse ni cuando su madre le dijo de la forma mas suave que deberían mudarse y  
el tendría que hacer su último año de instituto en uno completamente diferente. Decidió tomárselo  
como una nueva oportunidad, amaba La Comarca pero...eran demasiado estirados. Todo lo que  
Bilbo había hecho en los últimos años, más concretamente confirmar que era gay había sido objeto  
de los cuchicheos en toda la ciudad.

Bilbo ayudó a sus padres a sacar las cajas y maletas del coche con todas sus pertenencias y  
los libros de Bilbo. Una vez que este entró dentro de la casa su madre se le acercó y le dijo,

-No te preocupes cielo, este año va a ser muy especial para ti, te lo prometo. En tan solo cuatro días  
empezarás las clases y harás muchos amigos

Bilbo simplemente asintió y le sonrió. Él sabía que iba a ser un buen año, se iba a esforzar por dejar  
atrás su timidez y ser un nuevo Bilbo, abierto y dispuesto a afrontar cualquier aventura que se le  
presentase. Se dirigió a su cuarto para colocar todos sus objetos en su habitación.

Unas horas más tarde Bilbo se encontraba solo en su casa, sus padres habían salido a  
comprar comida para la noche. Él sabía que no debería quedarse en su habitación sin parar de  
pensar en lo horrible que era estar en este pueblo, esto se parecía demasiado a sus tardes en La  
Comarca. No le gustaba nada los chicos de su edad que vivían allí, sentía que lo juzgaban y parecía  
que tenían un palo en el culo, nunca se relajaban. Necesitaba una distracción, pero sin conocer a  
nadie... De repente escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, usando todas las fuerzas que le  
quedaban, se levantó, se pasó las manos por sus rizos despeinados , bajó y abrió la puerta. Lo que  
vio al otro lado le sorprendió. Por supuesto no esperaban visita de nadie,y menos de un chico de su  
edad.

-Hola, buenas tardes, soy Ori, tu vecino de al lado. Mis hermanos me han dicho que habían llegado  
vecinos nuevos y había un chico de mi edad así que me pasé a saludar.  
Al principio Bilbo se quedó un poco sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada esto. Ori era una de las  
pocas personas pelirrojas que había visto en su vida, tenía unos grandes ojos marrones y su cara  
estaba llena de pequeñas pecas. Después de soltar su corta presentación se sonrojo un poco y Bilbo  
se dio cuenta de que no había respondido aún.

-Hola, encantado, soy Bilbo. Vaya, no me esperaba a tener un vecino de mi edad, es una suerte  
supongo. Pasa, haré algo de te y lo podemos tomar juntos.

Esa tarde de jueves los chicos se hicieron inseparables. A los dos les gustaban lo mismo y era muy  
fácil hablar con el otro. Lo mejor es que Ori estaba tan deseoso de aventuras como el, ya tenían 17  
años y el verano épico que esperaban no lo había sido tanto como lo esperaban, aunque aún  
quedaban 4 días. Bilbo aprendió que Ori era un chico muy tímido, que vivía con sus dos hermanos  
mayores ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y que, como el propio Bilbo, era gay. Así  
pasaron la tarde del jueves hasta que Ori tuvo que volver a casa tras una llamada de su hermano  
mayor Dori que se preocupaba por su paradero.

El viernes por la tarde Ori se presentó en casa de Bilbo muy contento, le faltaba saltar, pensó este.  
-Bilbo no te lo vas a creer, te acuerdas de Dwalin?

Como olvidarse de Dwalin, Bilbo pensó. Él era el chico mas grande que Bilbo había visto,  
solamente en las fotos que Ori le había enseñado, suponía que irían al mismo instituto ya que en  
Erebor solo había uno. Ori estaba muy enamorado de el. Los grandes músculos de Dwalin  
contrastaban con la delgadez de Ori, pero este estaba dispuesto a salir con él, aunque Bilbo  
sospechaba que a sus hermanos, Dori y Nori, no les haría mucha gracia.

-Claro, que pasa con él?  
-Va a hacer una fiesta en su casa esta noche, para celebrar el último fin de semana del verano....Y  
me ha invitado!!!! No me lo puedo creer. Me lo he encontrado en la calle y dios, casi muero cuando  
lo veo, iba tan guapo...seguro que esta noche intenta algo! Tienes que venir Bilbo, voy a perder mi  
virginidad! Seguramente este mi hermano mediano, Nori, pero me da igual, ya tengo mis tácticas  
para que no me cacen y el estará con el chico que le gusta así que...

Bilbo se quedó muy sorprendido  
-Wow Ori, relajare. A ver tiene buena pinta y es la fiesta que estábamos esperando, pero no se, no  
estoy muy seguro...  
-Ven por favor, así conoces a gente para este año en el instituto y Dwalin tiene un amigo...seguro  
que te gusta. Por favoooor, tu lo has dicho, es la fiesta que necesitábamos para volvernos locos y  
encontrar el amor...

¿En serio? Ori debía pensar las cosas con cabeza. Desde luego su amigo no es lo que parecía a  
primera vista para nada.  
-Bueno esta bien, supongo que tienes razón.  
-Sabía que no me fallarías. Paso a por ti a las ocho. Nos vemos.

Demasiado pronto para su gusto llegaron las siete y media y Bilbo comenzó la pesada tarea de  
decidir que se ponía. Pensó, no por primera vez, las palabras de Ori diciendo que Dwalin tenía un  
amigo bastante guapo....pero rápidamente dejó de pensar en eso, nadie se fijaría en el, era  
demasiado bajito, sus rizos demasiados largos y era tremendamente tímido, pero cambió de  
mentalidad, debía desmadrarse y encontrar a alguien con quien pasárselo bien. Cogió su camisa de  
cuadros verdes que combinaban con sus ojos perfectamente y unos vaqueros apretados negros que  
resaltaban tu culo, para que negarlo.

A las ocho Ori paso por el. Se notaba que Ori tenía muchas esperanzas en la noche, olía a colonia de  
lejos y llevaba un look completamente negro que le sentaba genial.  
En cinco minutos llegaron a la casa. Le sorprendió que en la fiesta había tan solo unas 13 personas,  
Bilbo supuso que era una fiesta para el grupo de amigos de Dwalin por lo que Bilbo se sintió  
privilegiado, no solía ir a muchas fiestas así en La Comarca, bueno, tampoco es que hubiera  
muchas.

Nada más entrar todos se acercaron a Ori y Bilbo para saludarlos y conocer al chico nuevo. Bilbo en  
ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ori parecía muy popular. Ori se los presentó a Bilbo, unos  
nombres muy divertidos, pensaba Bilbo: Fili, Kili, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Bifu, Bofur, Bombur  
.Los primeros en saludar fueron dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno con pelo largo, algo de barba y  
unas preciosas trenzas que adornaban su pelo, que no se parecían nada pero dijeron ser hermanos,  
Fili y Kili.

-Que cosa mas mona has traído Ori, soy Kili  
-Relajate hermano, lo vas a asustar. Yo soy Fili.

Bilbo intento no sonrojarse, pero los dos hermanos eran demasiado guapos. Fili tenía unos ojos  
azules preciosos y la sonrisa de Kili le hacía sentirse un poco mareado.

-Hola, yo soy Bilbo, y no soy ninguna “cosa mona”, muchas gracias - Dijo lanzado una mirada  
retadora al moreno, lo que se ganó una risa de este.- Y quiero empezar a divertirme ya, donde hay  
algo de beber.  
-Bueno, el chico nuevo empieza fuerte.- dijo otro de los amigos de Ori, Bofur, que llevaba un gorro  
bastante raro y, algo que empezaba a parecer típico, dos largas trenzas.

Bofur le pasó una cerveza y empezaron a hablar.Todos volvieron a dispersarse y Bilbo se quedó con  
Ori, los hermanos y Bifur. Bilbo comenzó a darse cuenta de varias cosas. Los hermanos Fili y Kili  
parecían muy cercanos....demasiado pensó Bilbo, pero no le dio mayor importancia; Bofur era un  
chico muy simpático y con un acento muy interesante, y por último Ori cada vez parecía más  
nervioso porque no veía a Dwalin.

Al cabo de un rato Ori dijo encantado  
-Bilbo mira ahí viene Dwalin.

Bilbo por supuesto vio al gran chico que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa dedicada a Ori. Con  
dicha sonrisa se podía ver que Dwalin, aunque daba un poco de miedo con sus grandes músculos y  
múltiples tatuajes (¿cómo podía tener su edad?) era una gran persona. Pero la vista de Bilbo se  
desvió al chico que acompañaba a Dwalin. Era el chico más guapo que Bilbo había visto en toda su  
vida. Alto, una gran espalda, grandes músculos que combinaban con los de Dwalin, pelazo largo  
negro digno de un dios y, aunque todavía estaba un poco lejos, Bilbo vio que tenia unos ojos azules  
que le hicieron perder la respiración.

-Hermano, parece que Thorin ha captado la atención de alguien.-dijo Fili

Bilbo lo miró con odio pero no dio tiempo a responder ya que Dwalin y el dios al que llamaban  
Thorin ya se encontraban frente a ellos. Dwalin fue el primero en hablar,

-Hola Bilbo, Ori me ha hablado de ti. Un placer.- Y acto seguido sonrío a Ori y para desagrado de  
todos empezó a besarle con demasiada pasión delante de todos.

Bilbo apartó la mirada deseando poder hacer lo mismo con el guapísimo chico que, oh! Lo estaba  
mirando de una forma difícil de descifrar, ¿curiosidad? Pensó Bilbo.  
-Asi que tu eres el chico nuevo, Bilbo. Soy Thorin, un placer conocerte

No, no y no. La vida era injusta. Había alguien arriba que tenía que odiarlo. La voz de Thorin era  
oro puro, muy profunda, demasiado sexy. Después de pronunciar estas palabras Thorin lo miró de  
arriba a bajo con una sonrisa que casi acaba con Bilbo. El también podía ser sexy y sabia insinuarse,  
se acabó el ser tímido.  
-Si soy yo, y creeme, el placer es todo mio.-Dijo colocando su mano en el biceps del otro,  
casualmente.

En ese momento Bilbo de dio cuenta de que el alcohol había empezado a hacer efecto, el nunca se  
atrevería a hacer nada así completamente sobrio.

-Dios follar de una vez, me poneís enfermos con las miraditas.- dijo Kili.  
-Muy gracioso Kili, quizás tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-dijo dedicando una mirada al hermano del  
moreno.- Bueno vamos a empezar a beber en serio, ¿no?

Y se dirigió a las bebidas dándole una pequeña cachetada a Bilbo en el culo al pasar, lo que a Bilbo  
le encantó y como no, le siguió.

A partir de ese momento Bilbo perdió de vista a Ori y aunque seguían con los hermanos y con  
Bofur, este solo tenía ojos para Thorin. La noche siguió avanzando y cuando Bilbo esta ya más que  
borracho se dio cuenta de que necesitaba besar a Thorin, tocar sus brazos, su pecho, su cintura y  
quizás mas abajo. Este pensamiento hizo que Bilbo se sonrojara, el seguía siendo virgen, aunque  
por supuesto había hecho algunas cosas con los chicos menos estirados de La Comarca.  
Kili se dirigió a su hermano y le dijo al oído,

-No soporto las miraditas de estos dos, tenemos que hacer algo para que hagan algo....y así tu yo  
también podemos hacer algo  
-Me parece perfecto.-dijo el rubio sonriendo.  
-Bueno chicos.-dijo Kili ahora más alto.- que tal si jugamos a siete minutos en el paraíso  
-Genail.-dijo Bofur buscando al hermano de Ori, Nori, con la mirada  
-Pero tiene que empezar el chico nuevo, así que Bilbo y......Thorin. ¡Al armario con ellos!

El alcohol que había tomado Bilbo, no ayudó a que pudiera resistirse mucho y en segundos estaban  
encerrado en un armario con el chico más guapo del mundo...todo para el. Una vez más Bilbo se  
dijo a si mismo que estando sobrio nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todos sus pensamientos se cortaron  
cuando notó que Thorin lo empujó con su pecho contra la pared y le susurró al oído,

-Bueno Bilbo, y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?  
Eso fue demasiado para el. Se lanzó a los labios de Thorin y colocó sus manos en el cuello de este.  
Parecía mentira, Bilbo no se consideraba feo para nada, pero la persona que lo estaba besando era  
más que perfecto. Thorin lo besaba con fuerza y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello hasta  
llegar a darle un chupetón en medio de este causando un gemido por parte de Bilbo a lo que Thorin  
respondió rozando su creciente erección contra la de Bilbo. El sintió miedo, ¿así es como iba a  
dejar de ser virgen? ¿En un armario con un chico al que acaba de conocer y con el que esta  
principalmente porque necesitaba pasárselo bien y desmadrarse? Pero no podía dejar de besar a  
Thorin, era como una droga y sentía un gran placer que no podía controlar. Bilbo mordió el labio  
inferior del otro y comenzó a dejar su propio chupetón en el cuello de Thorin. Bilbo dio un pequeño  
gritito cuando notó la mano de Thorin en sus partes privadas que.....si, ahora mismo estaban  
bastante erectas. No podía más era demasiado y de repente. Se escuchó la voz de Kili a través de la  
puerta del armario.

-Chicos voy a abrir por favor separaros, no quiero ver nada que me impida dormir hoy, gracias.

Bilbo y Thorin salieron a duras penas del armario, el alcohol y los nervios no ayudaron. Una vez  
fuera Kili les sonreía y Bilbo noto que el también había debido de pasárselo bastante bien ya que  
tenía algunos chupetones en el cuello y estaba bastante despeinado.  
-Thorin estoy muy mareado, llevame a casa.-Dijo Bilbo volviéndose a su.....amigo?  
-Vaya el pequeñajo ha salido mandón. Claro que te acompaño.-dijo pasando su brazo por los  
hombros del más pequeño.

Dieron un corto paseo hasta la casa de Bilbo y una vez en la puerta este dijo,  
-Esta noche ha sido increíble, ya se que estoy un poco borracho pero joder, no lo suficiente para  
darme cuenta de la suerte que tengo al haber estado contigo.  
-Ay pequeñajo, ya nos veremos por ahí y creeme, la suerte la tengo yo. El precioso chico nuevo.-  
Y con estas palabras Thorin se inclinó y le dio un último beso.

Una vez en su cama Bilbo estaba feliz. Se besa con el chico tan precioso en la fiesta y por fin se  
puede desmadrar. Aunque le daba pena pensar que no vería a Thorin más, parecía mayor que el así  
que ya no estaría en el instituto. Bueno esto era lo que el quería no? Pasárselo bien con un  
desconocido y no verlo más....no? Bueno, Bilbo decidió dejar de pensar, ya era bastante tarde. Solo quedaban dos días y empezaría el instituto. El último pensamiento que tuvo fue dedicado a Ori, ¿Habría podido hacer algo con  
Dwalin? Esperaba que si, Ori estaba loco, pero se merecía todo lo bueno que le pasase. Aunque el  
no se atrevería a ir tan lejos tan pronto, el alcohol le había dado un buen empujón hoy, mañana se  
arrepentiría de todo y con todo esto en su cabeza y más aún, con unos preciosos ojos azules  
profundos y capaces de quitar la respiración y un considerable chupetón en el cuello, Bilbo se  
quedó dormido.  
CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Bilbo afronta un día que, aunque no empieza mal, no acaba para nada bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUEVO CAPÍTULO!!!!!! Uno que por cierto, está lleno de sorpresar para Bilbo ;) y no estoy diciendo que sean buenas.

El despertador de Bilbo sonó a las siete y media de la mañana del lunes, primer día de clase.  
Aunque el cuerpo le pedía a gritos quedarse en la cama decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse para  
no llegar tarde el primer día. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño. Mirándose al espejo no prestó  
atención a sus rizos rubios despeinados ni a su cara de cansancio, sino que se maldijo a si mismo  
por la gran marca roja de su cuello que asomaba por encima de cualquier camiseta que llevase. No  
había salido en todo el fin de semana, le daba demasiada vergüenza y cuando veía a sus  
padres...bueno, se ponía algún pañuelo bastante hortera utilizando la escusa de que ahora era lo que  
más se llevaba entre los chicos gays de su edad, hasta el propio Bilbo se odiaba por esa escusa.  
Cada vez que miraba la marca pensaba en todo lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche y...no,  
no podía soportarlo. ¿En que momento se lo ocurrió hacer eso? Prefería apartar esos pensamientos  
de su cabeza, por lo menos no le había dado su número al guapísimo desconocido, Thorin, creía  
recordar. Ese nombre no se le olvidaría nunca, ni esos ojos, esa voz, esa espalda....Bueno, ya está  
bien, Bilbo ya tenía lo que quería, una noche loca antes de pasar por el último año del instituto que  
era bastante difícil. Ahora había llegado el momento de concentrarse en estudiar y volver a ser el  
respetable Bilbo Baggins. Un zumbido en su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo desbloqueó y  
vio que era un mensaje de Ori. ¡Qué sorpresa!, pensó Bilbo, un mensaje tras un fin de semana sin  
saber nada de él. El mensaje decía:

“Hola Bilbo. Hoy es nuestro primer gran día, ¡qué nervios!. ¿Qué te parece que vayamos juntos  
hoy? Paso por ti a las ocho menos cuarto. Nos vemos”

Ya esta, ni una sola mención a la causa por la que mágicamente desapareció durante un fin de  
semana. Bueno, ya se lo contaría de camino al instituto. Por cierto, ¿qué hora era? Genial, solo tenía  
cinco minutos para arreglarse. Tirando el móvil a la cama, Bilbo se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió la  
ropa que había preparado el día anterior por si acaso por la mañana se levantaba más tarde y no le  
apetecía pensar qué ropa ponerse. Bilbo sonrió, que bien se conocía. Se puso unos vaqueros, una  
camiseta simple gris y sus converse negras. Acto seguido fue al baño y se intentó peinar,  
aplastándose los rizos con un poco de agua. Finalmente cogió su móvil y bajó a la cocina sin hacer  
ruido ya que sus padres seguían durmiendo. Se hizo un té y después de beberlo salió al porche a  
esperar a Ori.

Al poco tiempo vio salir de casa y pasar por delante de su puerta a un sonriente Ori, Bilbo salió y le  
dio un gran abrazo.

-Bilbo, cuanto tiempo jajaja. Qué valiente, veo que no te cubres la garganta, supongo que acabaríais  
bien el viernes no?

Bilbo se llevó la mano a la garganta, mas concretamente al chupetón y sintió como se sonrojaba  
rápidamente.

-Oh, no, se me había olvidado por completo, tengo que subir y ponerme algo, o..  
-De eso nada, vamos a llegar tarde, y no creo que tengas nada que te cubra la garganta para un día  
como hoy, hace demasiada calor. Vamos, nadie se fijará, te tengo que contar muchas cosas.-dijo  
cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de él para que caminara. Finalmente Bilbo desistió y comenzó a andar.

-Exactamente Ori, me lo tienes que contar todo. ¿Con quien has estado todo el fin de semana?  
-Estuve con Dwalin en su casa.- dijo Ori sonrojándose.  
-¿Con Dwalin? Qué hacías con él y por favor no te pases con los detalles porque ya sospecho de  
que se trata...  
-Vamos Bilbo no seas así. Si te vas a comportar como mis hermanos no te cuento nada.-Dijo el  
pelirrojo dolido.  
-Vaaale, ya me callo. Cuéntamelo todo.  
-Genial. -que rápido recuperaba Ori la emoción-. Bueno, pues en la fiesta estuvimos besándonos y  
tal. Luego nos fuimos a su cuarto porque vi a Nori y no quería que montara una escena si me veía  
con Dwalin. En su cuarto seguimos besándonos y bueno, empezamos a hablar y me contó toda su  
vida y las cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos años y después....lo hicimos. - En este  
momento Ori comenzó a saltar.- Por dios quita esa cara, fue bonito, me trató bien y..bueno me dijo  
que me quedara todo el fin de semana con el y, claro está acepté, ya te puedes imaginar que hicimos  
jijiji, el sábado por la tarde me costaba andar y  
-Vale vale, suficiente Ori. Me alegro por ti, hacéis muy buena pareja, un tanto extraña, pero bueno,  
estoy feliz por ti.  
-Muchas gracias Bilbo. Bueno y tu...¿qué tal con Thorin? Fili y Kili me han contado algo, pero  
quiero saberlo todo de primera mano.  
-No pasó nada. Nos besamos y poco más, fue todo insignificante ya ha pasado y no quiero oír  
hablar de eso nunca más.  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Besaba mal?  
-NO, dios no. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, y esos músculos y su mirada...pero nunca lo volveré a  
ver y solo será un bonito recuerdo de verano, del que no se debe hablar. No debí hacerlo...Dios que  
vergüenza, ni siquiera soy su tipo, el es típico chico malo, yo solo soy Bilbo y...  
-Espera -Ori le cortó- ¿Cómo que no lo vas a ver? Thorin entra al mismo instituto que nosotros y en  
mismo año, coincidiréis en casi todas las clases.

En ese momento Bilbo dejó de andar. Ya estaban al lado del instituto, ¿quedaría muy mal si salía a  
esconderse bajo una piedra? Pero como podía pasar eso, Thorin era mayor que él, quizás un año  
pero era mayor. No podía ser verdad, el chico más maravilloso y lo vería todos los días  
recordándole lo que hizo, seguro que para Thorin no significó nada... Pues el pensaba lo mismo, no  
había sido nada. Seguro que Thorin había pensado que era un desesperado, el estaría acostumbrado,  
todos los chicos estarían deseando de hacer lo que Thorin hizo con el.

De repente Bilbo sintió que era levantado del suelo por dos personas y le daban un gran abrazo,  
Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, volvió a la realidad y vio que esas personas que lo abrazaban  
eran Fili y Kili, los hermanos de la fiesta.

-Bilbo que alegría, por fin nos volvemos a ver, que ganas teníamos de verte.-Dijo Kili  
-Siii, quita esa cara que es solo el primer día de clase. Ori, ¿qué le has dicho para dejarle así?.-  
Preguntó Fili dejando a Bilbo en el suelo otra vez.  
-Solamente le pregunté por Thorin y le dije que ahora lo veríamos en clases.  
-Vaya Bilbo, veo que no escondes la marca que Thorin te hizo, ¿buscas provocarle? Nos ha salido  
listo el pequeñajo.-comentó el moreno

Ese “pequeñajo” trajo recuerdos a Bilbo que no le agradaban nada, por lo que contestó enfadado,  
-No soy el pequeñajo de nadie y no quiero provocar a Thorin, solo fue una noche y no quiero pensar  
en nada de lo que pasó a si que callaros de una vez..-contestó Bilbo alzando la voz.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeñajo favorito? ¿Me has echado de menos?, porque yo si...mucho.

Bilbo notó sus manos temblar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Thorin y, ¿por qué negarlo?, estaba guapo  
como siempre. Junto a él estaba Dwalin que ya tenía su brazo colocado en la cintura de Ori. Todo el  
enfado de Bilbo desapareció, ¿cómo esos ojos podían tener ese efecto en el? Eso no lo podía  
enfadar más.

-Eh..eh, nada, no me gusta madrugar, bueno y a quien si, ¿no? Jajaja bueno creo que deberíamos  
entrar y eso, no quiero llegar tarde y...bueno, nos vemos, supongo.- Y acto seguido Bilbo se dirigió  
bastante rápido hacia la puerta del instituto de Erebor, no sin escuchar una pequeña risita de Thorin  
y la voz de Kili diciendo,

-¿Osea que él si puede decirle pequeñajo? No lo entiendo.

Las horas pasaban y Bilbo se alegraba de no coincidir con Thorin en casi ninguna clase, y si  
coincidían tenía la suerte de que se sentaba lejos de él. Bilbo se intentaba sentar siempre o con los  
hermanos o con Bofur aunque este siempre iba con su ¿novio? Nori. En la clase de literatura vio  
que Fili cogía la mano de su hermano por debajo de la mesa y pasaba su pulgar por los nudillos del  
moreno sonriéndole, mientras su hermano hacía lo mismo. Ojalá el pudiera hacer lo mismo  
con...NO NO Y NO, pensar eso estaba completamente prohibido. Bilbo se recordó a si mismo  
preguntarle a Ori por la relación demasiado cercana de los hermanos. Después de esta clase tenían  
un pequeño recreo y al salir Bilbo maldijo al ver que Thorin lo esperaba apoyado en la pared,  
cuando lo vio salir le sonrió y cuando se acercó le dijo al oído,

-Me encanta verte con esa marca que yo te hice en el cuello, me pone tanto, no te lo puedes  
imaginar.

Bilbo, no supo que decir a eso, ¿cómo se debía responder a eso? En una parte de su cerebro había  
una vocecita que decía “Dile que te deje en paz, no es tu tipo, ni tu el suyo, ¿qué pensarán si lo ven  
con ese chico?” ,pero otra que hablaba con mas fuerza decía “Joder, a mi lo que me pone es su voz”  
Lo siguiente que recordó fue a unos brazos muy fuertes llevándolo de vuelta a la clase, ya vacía, lo  
empujaron contra la pared y empezaron a besarlo. Thorin empezó a hablar entre besos,

-Mm Bilbo he querido hacer esto desde el viernes, te he echado tanto de menos. Te necesito.

“El viernes”, eso fue lo que hizo que Bilbo se apartara de Thorin. No podía repetir otra vez la  
escena del armario, no era una puta con la que Thorin podía rozar su polla cada vez que le diera un  
calentón.

-Lo siento Thorin, pero me gustaría ir a fuera, quiero hablar con Ori y los demás, así que déjame.  
-Vamos Bilbo, no te gustaría pasar el recreo conmigo. Podríamos hacer tantas cosas juntos.  
Bilbo no quería de verdad que no quería, pero dada su situación lo mejor para conseguir salir de la  
clase era un rodillazo en las partes privadas de Thorin, lo cual fue muy efectivo y causó que Thorin  
cayera al suelo en posición fetal.

-Una vez más lo siento, pero me pones nervioso, no deberías agobiar tanto a la gente. No veremos  
por ahí.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Bilbo entró al baño para lavarse la cara y aclarar sus ideas. Lo que vio allí lo dejó de piedra.  
Vio a Kili que estaba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados mientras que Fili, si, FILI estaba  
de rodillas ante él chupándole el alma por el pene. Bilbo no se pudo contener y soltó un chillido.  
Fili dejó lo que hacía y se puso de pie junto a su hermano, mientras que este se tapaba lo que podía  
con las manos.

-Bilbo por favor, no te vayas, por favor. Deja que te expliquemos.-dijo Fili  
-Eso estaría bastante bien.-dijo Bilbo intentando no sonrojarse más.  
Fili comenzó a hablar conteniendo su respiración

-A ver. Emmm, Kili y yo, desde pequeños hemos estado muy unidos, somos mellizos y siempre nos  
sentimos muy conectados. Antes de vivir en Erebor vivíamos muy alejados de la ciudad y  
recibíamos clases en casa. Apenas conocíamos a nadie y nunca hacíamos nada sin el otro. Sabemos  
que esto está mal, que es horrible, pero no puedo imaginarme salir con alguien, amar a alguien  
como amo a mi hermano. Cuando nos graduemos nos iremos lejos y uno de nosotros se cambiará el  
apellido y podremos ser felices sin ser juzgados. Espero que lo entiendas y por favor no se lo  
cuentes a nadie, solo los chicos lo saben y bastante nos costó contárselo a ellos.  
Bilbo se quedó muy callado, no sabía que decir. Miraba a los hermanos sorprendido, la verdad es  
que su idea podría funcionar, apenas se parecían. Uno rubio de ojos azules y otro moreno de ojos  
oscuros, ambos con barba aunque la de Fili se notaba más cuidada y ambos tenían un buen cuerpo,  
si te fijabas se notaban las horas de gimnasio, aunque no demasiado. Despúes de pensarlo un poco  
habló.

-Chicos, no soy nadie para juzgar a los demás y menos a vosotros. Estoy muy feliz de teneros como  
amigos y si es lo que queréis siempre contareis conmigo, pero por favor NUNCA hagáis cosas así  
delante de mi.  
-Bilbo te queremos, te abrazaría pero...-dijo Kili mientras se señalaba al bulto en sus pantalones.  
-Yo también chicos, y créeme Kili, no importa.

Las horas fueron pasando y por fin llegó la última clase del día, Educación Física. Este año la  
asignatura era opcional, pero Bilbo quería estar en forma, así que la escogió.  
Una vez en clase, vio, para su desgracia que Thorin aparecía. No podía ser ¿por qué tenía tan mala  
suerte? Thorin llevaba una camiseta gris apretada que dejaba ver sus enormes músculos. Este año  
Bilbo iba a morir. Por suerte, todo lo que hicieron en la clase fue correr y hacer unos estiramientos.  
Bilbo pasó una hora decidiendo si le gustaba o no ver a Thorin sudado con su culo hacia afuera y  
levemente sonrojado. Bilbo se odiaba tanto a si mismo en ese momento...Thorin no era para el, el  
solo quería follárselo y ya esta y Bilbo no era un chico fácil, además que pensarían sus padres, sus  
familiares de La Comarca...no podía ser. En cuanto sonó la campana Bilbo cogió su mochila y salió  
decidido a llegar a su casa cuanto antes, no pensaba ni en esperar a Ori, no quería aguantar todos  
sus comentarios sobre su perfecto novio, lo que sintió fue.....¿envidia? No podía ser, el no quería  
nada con nadie.

-Eh! Pequeñajo, ¿no me esperas?  
-Dejame Thorin no estoy de humor para aguantarte, creía que te lo había dejado bastante claro  
Thorin lo alcanzó y le cogió por el hombro diciendo,  
-Pensé que por lo del viernes ibas a ser más fácil.  
Thorin se odió por decir eso, no quería decir eso, pero ya lo había soltado, era tan malo con las  
palabras...  
-¿FÁCIL? ¿PERDONA? Thorin que te quede bien claro que no soy ninguna puta a la que te puedes  
pegar y restregare cada vez que estas cachondo. Me das asco si piensas eso.

Thorin se quedó callado, Bilbo debió hacer lo mismo pero no podía, ahora solo quería besar a  
Thorin, abrazarle y pedirle perdón, pero ¿por qué? No podía sentir nada por el, no podía, no tenía  
sentido. Él no tenía tiempo para enamorarse o para nada. Entonces comprendió lo que sentía,  
miedo. Miedo porque tenía la sensación de que podía funcionar, miedo porque todo sería nuevo  
para él, miedo por no saber qué esperar, miedo a lo desconocido, a que le hicieran sufrir, apenas  
había hablado con Thorin y ya sentí algo muy fuerte hacia él, y si Thorin lo quería solo para un rato,  
no podría soportarlo. Se tenía que centrar en los estudios, además Thorin no parecía muy serio, solo  
le traería problemas, no podía dejar su vida cómoda por él así que siguió hablando, esta vez sin  
mirar a Thorin a la cara.

-Que sepas que lo del viernes no significó NADA para mi, solo quería alguien al que besar,  
volverme loco y dio la casualidad de que tu estabas ahí así que pasó contigo, podría haber ocurrido  
con otra persona. No siento nada por ti, no quiero volver a verte, por favor olvidame, no me hables.  
Nunca tendría nada contigo, no me gustas. Yo quiero centrarme en lo realmente importante, en lo  
que merece la pena y tu, Thorin no la mereces para NADA. No eres mi tipo, me agobias, no te  
soporto. TE ODIO, no me toques nunca más. Haz como que no existiera porque créeme, eso haré  
yo contigo hasta que llegue el día en que tenga la suerte de no volverte a ver MÁS.

Por supuesto Bilbo al pronunciar las palabras se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho era  
mentira y de que si que sentía algo por Thorin, el viernes significó algo muy importante para el,  
quería verle todo los días, quería conocerle mejor, quería salir con el, besarle abrazarle, que él fuera  
la primera persona con la que se acostara, pero no podía, era impensable, ¿cómo Thorin se iba a  
fijar en él?, no podría ser, no tendría tanta suerte. Quizás Thorin sabía que era virgen y quería ser el  
primero en follarle, eso es, solo curiosidad, como ese dios, esa perfección de hombre podía sentir  
algo por el, cuando él no era nada especial. Esta vez Thorin respondió.

-¿Sábes que? No te creo. Se que fue importante, lo se, porque lo siento cuando me miras. Se que  
mientes porque no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que me odias. Di lo que quieras  
Bilbo pero esto es especial y por mucho miedo que te de y por mucho que lo quieras evitar  
acabaremos juntos y lo sabes. Deja de ser un cobarde. Nunca sentí algo tan fuerte por alguien.  
Nunca, NUNCA he tenído la necesidad de ver a alguien tanto como necesito verte a ti, de estar  
cerca de esa persona por mucho que me deje de lado y me haga daño, pero tu haces que necesite  
tenerte cerca, ver tus preciosos ojos verdes y como te sonrojas cada vez que me digas algo más que  
no sea “hola”,oir tu maravillosa risa . Eres especial Bilbo, yo me he dado cuenta, todos nos hemos  
dado cuenta. Pero lo que yo siento va más allá de la amistad.

Bilbo sabía que todo lo que Thorin había dicho era verdad, por eso lo miró a los ojos y empezó a  
llorar. Pues claro que tenía miedo, nunca había salido con nadie y menos con alguien tan diferente a  
él. Y sí, era un cobarde, le daba miedo salir de su zona de confort, enamorarse más de lo que estaba  
y luego sufrir, pero, ¿y si no sufría? ¿Y si las palabras de Thorin eran verdad? No podía ser, ¿qué  
cojones tenía Bilbo Baggins de especial? Era solo un chico, bajito para su edad, que acababa de  
llegar de La Comarca, no era nada fuera de lo común. Bilbo empezó a correr en dirección a su casa  
y una vez allí fue a su habitación donde lloró con más fuerza. No sabía que hacer y le rompía el  
corazón ver lo que vio en los ojos de Thorin, dolor y decepción. Esos preciosos ojos estaban tristes  
por lo que el dijo. Bilbo debía armarse de valor y hacer algo, tomar una decisión, pero ¿a quien  
haría caso, a su corazón o a su cabeza?

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo puede Bilbo mirar a Thorin y decir esas cosas? No ha sido fácil escribirlo, para mi Bilbo quiere demasiado a Thorin, no es capaz de decir esas cosas, pero bueno, como el titulo dice, Nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Como siempre, si queréis decirme algo sobre el capítulo bueno o malo, dejadme un comentario. Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin un capítulo ñoño de mis bebes!!!! Disfrutad

Como era de esperar la siguiente semana no fue nada fácil para Bilbo. Sinceramente agradecía que  
fuera la primera semana de curso porque durante las clases apenas prestaba atención, le costaba  
concentrarse e incluso apenas conseguía dormir por las noches. Una vez escuchó a sus padres  
hablando en la cocina de casa, la madre de Bilbo dijo que lo que le sucedía a su pequeño era,  
simplemente, que estaba enamorado. Bilbo no sabía ciertamente que sentimientos le producía la  
situación. Todos sus amigos estaban preocupados. Ori y Dwalin, Fili y Kili y Bofur y Nori a  
menudo le enviaban mensajes al móvil para saber si quería salir con ellos, pero el siempre respondía  
que no. Bilbo intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que la razón por la que no quería ver a las  
parejas era la falta de energía debido a la falta de sueño y a la poca cantidad de comida que ingería,  
pero la verdadera razón que se escondía en lo más profundo de Bilbo era que sentía celos de sus  
amigos. Cada uno tenía a su persona especial, alguien que le complementaba y se preocupaba por  
él, pero Bilbo no tenía nada de eso, podía haberlo tenido todo pero su comentario y su berrinche de  
niño pequeño lo había arruinado todo.

En el instituto veía a Thorin y aunque Bilbo intentaba no dirigirle la mirada ni pensar que estaba  
cerca, esto nunca funcionaba. Siempre acababa mirando a esa persona a la que había hecho tanto  
daño y la cual, Bilbo pensaba, había desistido en sus intentos de tener algo con él, seguramente por  
los varios “Te odio” que Bilbo le dedicó. Ahora cuando veía a Thorin lo veía serio, siempre  
concentrado en lo que hacía, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a Bilbo. Y, ¿por qué debía hacerlo? Bilbo  
debía hacer lo mismo, dejar de pensar en él y seguir adelante, pero no podía. El día anterior Bilbo  
había salido de clase de ciencias delante de Dwalin y Ori cuando vio a Thorin apoyado contra la  
pared esperando a alguien. Bilbo sintió algo dentro de él, esperanza, pero todo paró cuando  
comprendió que la mirada de Thorin se dirigía a Dwalin y no a él.

Bilbo no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tendría que hablar con Thorin por  
mucho que le asustase que rechazara hablar con él. Si Thorin hacía eso, Bilbo se lo merecía. Bilbo  
le había gritado delante de todo el instituto el primer día. Pero bueno, no perdía nada por intentarlo.  
Bilbo tardó una semana completa en tomar la decisión de si haría caso a su corazón o a su cabeza.  
Finalmente usó todo el coraje que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo para decidir que hacer. Bilbo había  
sido un tonto, pues claro que quería a Thorin. Había sido un cobarde y había estropeado una gran  
oportunidad. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera arreglarlo. Bilbo se esforzó por creer que  
Thorin seguramente seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él por las palabras que le había dedicado, así que  
el miércoles de la segunda semana de curso por la tarde, Bilbo llamó a uno de sus mejores amigos,  
Ori, que era el que vivía más cerca y al que le resultaría más fácil ir a su casa y a Dwalin, que era la  
persona que mejor conocía a Thorin.

A las seis, los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en el jardín de Bilbo,

-Bueno chicos, os he llamado porque necesito vuestra ayuda.-empezó Bilbo- Como sabéis tuve un  
pequeñito problema con Thorin y la cagué completamente. No sabía lo que sentía porque nunca lo  
había sentido por nadie y simplemente me asusté. Por eso quiero que me ayudéis a darle una  
sorpresa a Thorin y hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de mi.

Ori no pudo contenerse más

-LO SABÍAAAA. Sabía que sentías algo por el. Que emocionante, es magnífico.  
-Bilbo.-comenzó Dwalin a la vez que intentaba calmar a su novio.- Debería odiarte por lo que le  
hiciste a mi amigo. Thorin estuvo muy mal la semana pasada, pero se que eres el adecuado para él y  
aunque no lo creas Thorin sigue sintiendo algo por ti, así que la sorpresa será más fácil de lo que  
crees. ¿Qué has pensado para sorprenderle?  
-Bueno, lo primero, gracias Dwalin por no haberme matado y lo segundo....bueno, tengo una  
pequeña idea de con que sorprenderle, he pensado que quizás podríamos quedar en el mirador que  
hay al otro lado de la ciudad. Por la noche es muy bonito, se ven las luces de Erebor y no suele ir  
mucha gente, tendremos privacidad. Además quiero llevarle un regalo, algo, aunque sea pequeño.  
Quiero que lleve algo mio con él para que sepa que lo que siento es real y que siempre estaré con él.

-Jo Bilbo, creo que voy a llorar. Es súper bonito.-dijo Ori empezando a llorar un poquito.

-No llores Ori, que todavía no he acabado. He pensado que podría regalarle unos pequeños cilindros  
metálicos que vi en una tienda de la ciudad hace poco. Se ponen al final de las trenzas para ocultar  
la goma de pelo. Vi uno muy bonito, plateada y con unos dibujos azules, del color de sus ojos.  
Pensé que sería un buen regalo, él siempre lleva algunas trenzas así que siempre lo llevaría puesto.  
-Tengo que decir que el regalo es súper ñoño y romanticón, así que seguro que le gusta a Thorin.-  
comentó Dwalin.  
-Perfecto. Bueno y ahora es cuando recibo vuestra ayuda chicos. Necesito que le digáis a Thorin  
que quiero hablar con el el viernes por la noche. Le tenéis que decir que vaya a el mirador a las once  
de la noche y por favor no os olvidéis de decirle que yo estaré allí, prefiero que decida no ir por eso  
a que al verme llegar se marche.  
-Está bien Bilbo, nosotros hablamos con él, pero créeme. Thorin estará allí el viernes a las diez.-dijo  
Dwalin.

–

Por fin llegó el esperado día. Dwalin le dijo a Bilbo que ya se lo había dicho a Thorin, pero Bilbo se  
quedó con ganas de saber más. ¿Qué había dicho Thorin? Vale, está bien, ¡qué ganas! ¡Qué  
pesado!...Bilbo debía de dejar a un lado las preocupaciones. A las diez Fili y Kili llegaron a su casa  
tal y como Bilbo les había indicado, necesitaba ayuda para saber que ponerse, tenía que  
impresionar. Además los hermanos siempre le relajaban y lo ponían de buen humor.

-Joder Bilbo, no sabía que eras rico, ¡Qué casa!.-dijo Kili nada más entrar.  
-No exageres hermano. Eres muy fácil de impresionar.-dijo Fili que iba detrás de él  
-Bueno chicos, vamos a mi cuarto.  
-No crees que vas muy rápido Bilbo.-bromeó Kili guiñándole un ojo.  
-¿En serio? Venga vamos.-contestó Bilbo un poco sonrojado.

Una vez en su cuarto, Bilbo abrió el armario para que los hermanos vieran todo la ropa que tenía y  
eligieran lo mejor para el. Kili fue el primero en hablar,

-Bueno para empezar creo que estos pantalones negros apretados te quedan genial. Estrujan tu culo  
a la perfección y créeme Bilbo tu culo es-  
-Sigue Kili, me encantaría saber como acaba esa frase.-dijo Fili, al que se notaba un poco celoso.  
-No te preocupes hermano, iba a decir que su culo es no tan perfecto como el de Fili.  
-Bah, no puedo contigo.-dijo Fili con una sonrisa.-Bueno pues yo creo que que deberías llevar esta  
camisa vaquera azul, tiene que quedar bien.

Media hora más tarde Bilbo estaba preparado y llegaba el momento de los dudosos consejos de los  
hermanos,

-No te olvides el regalo.-dijo Fili.  
-No lo hagáis en el mirador es muy incómodo y la ropa se llena de césped.-dijo Kili.  
-No me digáis que lo hicisteis en el mirador. Joder, el sitio ya ha dejado de ser romántico para mi.  
Gracias chicos.-dijo Bilbo entre risas.  
-Ey, la culpa la tiene Kili. Le dio un calentón y tuvimos que ir a algún sitio. Nuestra madre estaba  
en casa.  
-No me culpes solo a mi. A ti te encantó la idea de que alguien nos pudiera pillar.  
-Chicos, basta. No discutáis. Creo que me voy a ir ya.  
-Vale, nosotros nos vamos a casa. Hoy nuestra madre trabaja en el hospital hasta tarde y pelearme  
con Fili me pone demasiado.  
-Demasiada información Kili, como siempre

Una vez se despidieron en la calle y les desearon suerte, Bilbo comenzó a andar hacia el mirador.  
Una vez que llegó supo que había escogido un buen sitio. Era precioso, había césped, una barandilla  
de madera para evitar que la gente se cayera accidentalmente y lo más bonito era que estaba lleno  
de árboles y flores, además de algunas farolas. Thorin todavía no estaba allí, quedaban cinco  
minutos par las once y Bilbo esperó pacientemente. La caja con los pequeños cilindros metálicos  
estaba en su bolsillo. Al final solo había tenido dinero suficiente para comprar dos, esperaba de todo  
corazón que a Thorin le gustase.

A las once su corazón empezó a ir más rápido cuando vio llegar a Thorin. Como era de esperar  
Thorin iba perfecto, como siempre. Llevaba una camiseta gris con el cuello en forma de V,  
remangada y pantalones negros que, como la camisa, apretaban sus músculos a la perfección. Tenía  
el pelo recogido en una coleta y las dos trenzas que tenía a los lados de su cara, colgaban sueltas a la  
perfección. Cuando Bilbo vio a Thorin supo que era el adolescente con más suerte del mundo y que  
esta vez, no lo estropearía todo. Thorin ya estaba a su altura y le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Bilbo  
comenzó a hablar,

-Hola Thorin, me alegra que hayas venido.  
-Hola.

Joder, Bilbo no empezaba nada bien, ¿un simple hola? Acto seguido Bilbo se dispuso a soltar el  
discurso que tan bien se había aprendido,

-Quería quedar contigo para explicarte todo lo que pasó el lunes pasado y decirte que lo siento  
tantísimo... Tenía miedo Thorin, miedo de que todo fuera una broma, miedo a querer a alguien que  
es tan diferente a mi. En La Comarca todas las parejas son del tipo el chico bueno que sale con la  
chica buena y nunca con el chico o la chica mala. No quiero decir con esto que tu seas malo....me  
refiero a que...emmm, soy un cobarde por no darme cuenta de que tenía algo maravilloso delante de  
mi y no supe aprovecharlo. Intentaba seguir lo que los habitantes de La Comarca piensan que está  
bien aunque no me gusta nada la forma de pensar y de actuar que tienen, aunque me excluyeron una  
vez que supieron que era gay y aunque ya no viva allí. Bueno en resumen.-en esta parte Bilbo evitó  
mirar a los profundos ojos de Thorin.- He decidido hacer caso a mi corazón y mi corazón dice que  
eres lo mejor que se ha cruzado por mi camino en mucho tiempo, que te quiero, me gustas y quiero  
empezar algo contigo, si tu todavía quieres, claro y que nunca podré perdonarme por esa tristeza y  
decepción que vi en tus ojos el día que te grité. No me imagino una vida en la que no estaría a tu  
lado.

Silencio. Bilbo temía que Thorin se marchara, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Entonces Bilbo notó  
que Thorin lo cogía por la barbilla, levantando la cabeza y obligándolo así, a que lo mirara a los  
ojos. Los ojos de Thorin eran indescifrables, Bilbo no sabía lo que él sentía. Entonces Thorin habló  
con esa voz tan dura y profunda que hacía que Bilbo se mareara un poco y notara sus pantalones un  
poco más apretados por la entrepierna.

-Te lo dije cuando me dijiste que me odiabas y ahora que me dices que me quieres te digo lo mismo.  
Mírame a los ojos y dímelo Bilbo, dime que es lo que de verdad sientes.

Bilbo tragó saliva y habló.

-Te quiero Thorin y no se si es bueno o no, pero siento en mi corazón un miedo terrible a que algún  
día nos tengamos que separar porque dejes de sentir algo por mi. Yo nunca sentí algo tan fuerte por  
nadie y no se si podría vivir sin ti. Dios santo que ñoño eso último, pero bueno, es lo que siento.-  
Bilbo vio que mientras que hablaba los ojos de Thorin por fin expresaban sus sentimientos, ternura,  
emoción y amor. A continuación Thorin acercó su boca a la de Bilbo y por fin se besaron.  
No fue un beso como los anteriores, en el beso Bilbo sintió amor y cariño, mientras que en los otros  
solo había pasión. Se besaron lento, no había prisa, nadie iba a estropear el momento y ahora los  
dos sabían lo que sentían y que era lo correcto. Bilbo sentía que el lugar al que pertenecía no era La  
Comarca, ni Erebor, el lugar al que pertenecía era allí, entre los brazos de Thorin. Ahí se sentía  
seguro, amado.

Thorin acabó con el beso y apoyó su frente con la de Bilbo.

-Soy tan feliz ahora. Me siento bien, con todo lo que una persona podría querer. Soy la persona más  
feliz del mundo, ahora mismo me siento el rey, el rey de Erebor.  
-Jajajaja. El rey bajo la montaña. Te quiero Thorin y, bueno, te he traído un pequeño regalo.

Bilbo sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y se la dio a Thorin.  
-Espero que te guste.

Thorin abrió la caja y vio los pequeños cilindros.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Son piercings? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un piercing?  
-Thorin, no son piercings. Se ponen al final de tus trenzas así.-Bilbo se los puso y después le enseñó  
su reflejo en la pantalla del móvil.  
-Ahora si que parezco un rey. Me encanta Bilbo.  
-De nada.-dijo sonrojándose y Thorin se preguntó que otros actos harían a su pequeñajo sonrojarse,  
aunque ahora no era el momento.- Por cierto, ¿tienes piercings? ¿dónde? Enséñamelos.  
-Bueno...la cosa es que no los tengo en un sitio que sea fácil de enseñar sin que te sonrojes en  
público, así que en otro momento te lo enseñaré encantado. Y por favor no pienses mal de mi. Me lo  
hice porque perdí una apuesta contra Dwalin, los dos estábamos muy borrachos y....  
-¿TIENES UN PIERCING EN LA POLLA?.-Bilbo no pudo contenerse. Nunca había conocido a  
nadie que tuviera uno y bueno, cuando estaba con Thorin dejaba de ser el chico tímido que tanto  
odiaba. Además la imagen del miembro de Thorin perforado era bastante....atrayente.

-Por dios Bilbo, no hables tan fuerte. Y si, lo tengo. Pero cuando llegue el momento lo verás. Y  
ahora deja de hablar porque yo también he traído algo para ti.

Thorin sacó una cajita del bolsillo y se la dio a Bilbo. Dentro había una pequeña bellota dorada con  
un cordón plateado. Bilbo se la puso al segundo, aunque le llamaba un poco la atención.

-Ya se que puede ser raro, pero la bellota en mi familia es un símbolo de buena suerte. Tiene un  
gran significado para nosotros y ahora que tu eres muy importante para mi, he decidido regalarte  
una. Mi madre tiene una joyería así que no te preocupes, tampoco me he gastado mucho dinero,  
aunque es de oro así que ten cuidado.

-Dios mio Thorin eres la persona más tierna y a la vez más intimidatoria del mundo.-dijo para luego  
darle un pequeño beso en los labios.-Muchas gracias, siempre la llevaré conmigo aunque no  
deberías haberme comprado nada...aunque espera, ¿cómo sabías que te iba a decir algo bueno?  
Podía haberte dicho algo malo, que no me gustabas, que eras feo o algo así.

-JAJAJAJA. Pequeñajo, ya te lo he dicho, tu y yo acabaríamos juntos. He visto todas las veces que  
tratabas de mirarme disimuladamente esta semana. Además Ori me ha contado muchas cosas, se  
que te gustan mis músculos, mis ojos, y el tamaño de mi pol-  
-Vale vale, no acabes la frase. Mataré a Ori la próxima vez que lo vea.

Y así pasaron toda la noche. Los enamorados conociéndose mejor y claro está, enamorándose más  
el uno del otro. Bilbo ciertamente veía a Thorin como un rey, guapo, majestuoso y al que seguiría  
hasta el fin del mundo. Thorin veía a Bilbo como un pequeño saqueador, que había robado su  
corazón. Bilbo estaba completamente seguro de que el curso acababa de ponerse interesante y a  
partir de ahora tendría miles de aventuras a las que haría frente junto a Thorin y todos sus amigos.  
Thorin acompañó a Bilbo a su casa. Una vez en la puerta Bilbo ofreció a Thorin entrar, en completo  
silencio para pasar un rato más juntos.

Una vez en la habitación de Bilbo este empujó a Thorin a la cama y se sentó encima de él poniendo  
el culo encima de su polla y sus piernas a los lados de su cadera.  
-Ahora que estamos en un sitio privado puedes enseñarme tu piercing.-dijo Bilbo con una pequeña  
sonrisa mientras que rozaba con su trasero la más que evidente erección de Thorin que comenzaba a  
crecer.  
-Bilbo ¿estás seguro? Tus padres están al final del pasillo.  
-No te preocupes por ellos. Preocúpate por no hacer mucho ruido cuando te corras.

Bilbo decidió tirar por la ventana lo que quedaba de su timidez y se lanzó a quitarle los pantalones a  
Thorin, los boxers y hasta la camiseta, tenía que verlo desnudo, Thorin por su parte solo pudo  
quitarle la camisa a Bilbo. El cuerpo de Thorin era espectacular. Era musculoso y moreno.

Ciertamente parecía un dios.  
-Sabía que no me decepcionarías.-dijo Bilbo- ya veo el piercing. Dios me muero de ganas de saber  
como se sentirá dentro de mi.

A continuación Bilbo comenzó a chupar el pene de Thorin, metiéndoselo hasta que la punta tocó su  
garganta y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Mezclaba chupetones con lametones y parecía que no lo  
hacía nada mal porque Thorin no dejaba de hacer pequeños ruiditos que intentaba tapar poniendo  
sus manos en su boca.

-Dios mio Bilbo...AHH...creo que me voy a correr. Tu boca está hecha para chupar mi polla.

Y con esto Thorin se corrió. Bilbo nunca había llegado tan lejos, al final los chicos de La Comarca  
apartaban a Bilbo una vez que se corrían, así que Bilbo decidió tragarlo todo ya que tenia el pene de  
Thorin en la boca. El sabor, claro está, no era algo agradable, pero saber lo que estaba haciendo y  
con quien le ponía tanto que acabo por correrse el también...en sus pantalones.

-Dios Thorin que vergüenza.-dijo Bilbo enterrando la cabeza en los pectorales de Thorin.-Me he  
corrido dentro de mis pantalones. Dios ni he podido esperar a que me los quitaras.  
-No te preocupes Bilbo, créeme me encanta saber que tengo ese efecto en ti.

Después de esto Bilbo se dio un baño y junto con Thorin se metió en la cama. Los fines de semana  
sus padres se levantaban muy tarde así que tenía tiempo de sobra para sacar a Thorin de casa. Bilbo  
se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Thorin y una vez más se dio cuenta de que ahí es donde  
debería haber estado siempre y tuvo la extraña impresión de que su destino era acabar con el  
perfecto Thorin y ese era un destino que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Ahora tendría que sobrevivir al  
último año de instituto con un novio guapísimo y unos amigos demasiado locos y eso no le parecía  
para nadar aterrador. Por una vez Bilbo se sentía completamente feliz.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo me he emocionado un montón escribiendo el capítulo. Thilbo feels. Me encantan y como siempre Fili y Kili perfectos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Bilbo dando de lleno en la  
cara de Thorin haciendo que este se despertara. Cuando abrió los ojos contempló algo que le hizo  
sonreír y pensar que era la persona más afortunada del mundo. Bilbo, su Bilbo, estaba todavía  
durmiendo, sus cabeza con esos rizos rubios que tanto gustaban a Thorin, descansaban sobre los  
pectorales de este mientras que los brazos de Bilbo lo mantenían cerca de él. Thorin besó los rizos  
dorados del más pequeño y acto seguido miró su reloj. Bufff las siete y cuarto, las clases  
empezarían en una hora. Debería despertar a Bilbo y decirle que se marchaba a su casa para  
ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y coger los libros para las clases de ese día, pero simplemente no  
podía. La situación era tan perfecta...Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió algo, bastante duro  
que rozaba su muslo de forma insistente. Thorin miró debajo de las sábanas y volvió a sonreír,  
Bilbo tenía una erección y movía sus caderas entre sueños para obtener placer, Bilbo iba a acabar  
con él. Decidió despertar a su novio con una sorpresa y metió su mano entre las sábanas cerrando su  
mano en torno a la erección de Bilbo. Thorin la movió de arriba a abajo encantado por los sonidos  
que Bilbo hacia en sueños, gemidos que lo volvían loco. De repente vio los ojos de Bilbo abiertos y  
comenzó a mover su mano con más fuerza por el miembro de Bilbo.

-Mm, Buenos días Thorin. Si todas las mañanas me vas a despertar así ten por seguro que te voy a  
mantener a mi lado para siempre.  
-Shhh, Bilbo. Ahora mismo centrate en disfrutar, en una hora estaremos en clase y no tendremos  
tiempo para nada.

Thorin volvió a centrarse en la tarea que ahora mismo tenía entre manos y decidió ¿por qué no?  
Comenzar a tocar su propia erección, moviendo ambas manos al mismo ritmo y decidido a correrse  
al mismo tiempo que su querido Bilbo, y así ocurrió. Justo al mismo momento los dos adolescentes  
gritaron el nombre del otro y alcanzaron su complexión y justo en ese momento la puerta de la  
habitación de Bilbo se abrió, si, justo en el momento en el que Bilbo gritaba “Thorín” intentando,  
sin conseguirlo, mantenerse en silencio la madre de Bilbo apareció en la puerta de este,

-Bilbo cielo, si no te levantas ya vas a llegarOH DIOS MIO.-Dijo mientras se volvía para no mirar  
la cama de su hijo.  
-MAMÁ, ¿qué haces? Tu nunca vienes a despertarme.  
-Bueno hijo...emm te espero abajo..a ti y....bueno a tu amigo...por favor quita las sábanas y llevadlas  
a la lavadora cuando bajéis.- Acto seguido cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Bilbo escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Thorin

-Dios mio Thorin que vergüenza, mi madre me ha visto correrme y encima con un chico en la cama.  
Por lo menos tenemos suerte, llega a ser mi padre y te corta...bueno, ya sabes.  
-Jajajaja, no te preocupes pequeñajo. Pero tu madre tiene razón, vamos a prepararnos ya, tengo que  
pasar por casa para bañarme y cambiarme. ¿Tu padre está en casa?  
-No, él se va más pronto a trabajar. Bueno me voy a dar una ducha y aunque la idea me atrae  
bastante, no vengas conmigo, no quiero que mi madre nos descubra otra vez.

Quince minutos más tarde Bilbo estaba en la cocina, junto a Thorin. Ambos en frente de la madre de  
Bilbo.

-Bueno chicos.-Comenzó la madre.- Lo primero es que no le voy a decir nada a tu padre Bilbo, pero  
por favor, aunque me alegra que seas feliz con tu amigo, no quiero veros en vuestros momentos  
íntimos. Y bueno lo segundo es que, como he dicho, estoy muy feliz por ti, Bilbo y por...  
-Thorin.-dijo el moreno.  
-Thorin.-repitió la madre.- pero ya sabes que tenéis que tomar precauciones porque la cantidad de  
enfermedades que-  
-Mamá en serio, no necesito la charla y tenemos que irnos ya así que..bueno, nos vemos después de  
clase.

Bilbo le dio un besó en la mejilla a su madre, agarró su mochila y la mano de Thorin y tirando de  
ambos salió por la puerta.

La pareja fue a casa de Thorin, mientras este se cambiaba, le explicó a Bilbo la ausencia de padres  
en su casa,

-Seguro que alguna vez te has preguntado porque estamos en el mismo curso aunque yo parezco  
mayor que tu.  
-La verdad es que si.-Dijo Bilbo deseoso de saber el porque  
-Bueno, cuando tenía quince años mis padres estaban haciendo un viaje en coche. Me dejaron con  
mi abuelo y ellos se fueron a visitar los bosques de Mirkwood. Cuando ya estaban en su destino  
tuvieron un pequeño accidente, no me dieron muchos detalles, solo que, bueno, mi padre murió  
-Dios, Thorin lo siento mucho.

Bilbo se dirigió hacia donde Thorin estaba y lo abrazó por la espalda. Thorin siguió hablando,

-Me quedé con mi madre, los dos solos. Tuve que ir al psicólogo, no me tomé muy bien el cambio,  
por lo que mis notas bajaron y..bueno, tuve que repetir. Y esa es la historia, ahora mismo mis madre  
está en la joyería  
-Shh, Thorin ya está. No me cuentes nada más. Por ahora ya está bien. Vamos a clase que se hace  
tarde.

Y con un beso en los labios ambos salieron en dirección al instituto.

Una vez allí, Bilbo volvió a besar a Thorin.

-Thorin voy a mi taquilla y tu ve a la tuya. Nos veremos en el recreo. Te quiero.  
-Y yo Bilbo. No se si voy a poder estar sin ti.  
-Que melodramático, ya nos veremos en alguna clase.

Bilbo fue hacia su taquilla y mientras que sacaba sus libros sintió una presencia a su lado.

-Tu eres Bilbo, ¿verdad? El chico nuevo.

¿El chico nuevo? Que puto gilipollas. Si quería su amistad había empezado jodidamente mal.

-Si, Bilbo, sin lo del chico nuevo, gracias.

No sabía porque respondía así de cortante. Había algo en el que no le gustaba. El chico que hablaba  
era alto, con el pelo rizado y corto. Tenía unos ojos azules muy claros. Parecía un estirado y se  
notaba que sabía usar las palabras para conseguir lo que quisiera.

-Yo soy Smaug, encantado. Soy amigo de Thorin. He visto que salís juntos. Creo que pierdes el  
tiempo, no creo que merezca mucho la pena.  
-Mira, sinceramente vete a la mierda. ¿Amigo? Ya veo que buen amigo eres y la persona que va a  
descubrir si merece la pena tengo que ser yo, y ya lo decidí, muchas gracias.

Smaug empujó a Bilbo contra la taquilla y tapó el cuerpo del pequeño con el suyo. Apenas había  
gente por el pasillo. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde.

-Mira enano, te juro que pasas una noche conmigo y se te olvida del todo a Thorin. ¿Qué me dices?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Bilbo escuchó una voz que necesitaba oír detrás de Smaug.

-Como no te apartes de él te juro que te rompo la nariz en dos segundos.-Dijo Thorin.  
-Eso es gilipollas, apartate de Bilbo.-dijo Kili que esta junto a Thorin y Fili.

Smaug se apartó.  
-Oh! Los hermanos Durin y Thorin. ¿No deberíais estar follándoos los unos a los otro? Y Thorin,  
¿sigues yendo tan a menudo a la tumba de tu padre?.-A continuación cogió su mochila y se fue, con  
una sonrisa asquerosa en su rostro.

-Ese gilipollas, te juro que lo mato.-Dijo Fili.  
-Déjalo hermano, es un puto amargado.-Le dijo Kili.  
-Haz el favor de no acercarte el chico ese Bilbo, solo traerá problemas. Smaug siempre me ha  
intentado quitar lo que es mio.  
-¿Qué? Yo no me he acercado a nadie, él estaba aquí. Si estás enfadado no lo pagues conmigo. Y no  
soy propiedad de nadie, así que relájate y no seas tan posesivo joder, no necesito que me lo  
recuerdes. Somos pareja, lo se, yo no he pedido que me acorrale contra las taquillas.

Bilbo sabía que se había pasado, pero estaba muy enfadado. Smaug había dicho cosas horribles de  
sus amigos y bueno...Bilbo vio que Thorin lo miró bastante enfadado y dijo  
-Vámonos todos a clase.

\---------------------------

El día se sucedió sin problemas. Bilbo hablaba con sus amigos, aunque a veces notaba las miradas  
de Smaug. Los chicos le explicaron que la familia de Thorin y Smaug han estado peleados desde  
que ocurrió un gran robo en la joyería de la madre de Thorin. Todas las pistas apuntaban a los  
padres de Smaug, pero nunca lo pudieron probar.

Bilbo seguía molesto con Thorin y temía acercarse a él para pedirle perdón y que Thorin lo  
rechazará. Su primera pelea como pareja no había tardado en llegar y todo por un asqueroso  
gilipollas.

Finalmente llegó la última hora del día, la clase que aunque le gustaba, el profesor hacía que fuera  
horrible. El profesor era Thranduil, un tipo bastante extraño, alto, con un pelo demasiado rubio para  
ser real y bastante largo y la clase, era literatura.

Bilbo solo quería que acabase la clase para hablar con Thorin y pedirle perdón por todo. Quizás  
podían ir a comer juntos o ver alguna peli, pero en cuanto sonó la campana Thorin salió disparado a  
la salida. Bufff, Bilbo lo llamaría más tarde. De repente vio que Smaug estaba hablando con  
Thranduil, mal asunto.

Cuando Bilbo iba a salir en profesor lo llamó,  
-Bilbo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
-Claro profesor.  
-Tu compañero Smaug me ha dicho....bueno que ha percibido un comportamiento extraño entre los  
chicos Durin, Kili y Fili. Me ha dicho que los ha visto demasiado cerca, rozando sus manos  
y...buenos cosas impensables que no deben hacer dos hermanos. He visto que eres su amigo, así que  
por favor dime la verdad, ¿tu también te has dado cuenta?

No podía ser. Ese Smaug se lo había contado todo al profesor. El profesor que más odiaba a los  
hermanos porque apenas prestaban atención en sus clases y se siempre hablaban entre ellos durante  
esta. No podía dejar que los descubrieran. En un año ellos serían felices sin ser juzgados así  
que..bueno, decidió inventarse algo.

-¿QUE? ¿Está loco? Claro que no. Dios, dos hermanos juntos...para nada. Además Kili y yo emm  
somos pareja. Si, somos novios.  
Joder, ¿en serio? Bueno el profesor no tenía porque enterarse de que en realidad salía con Thorin.  
Así que todo perfecto.

-Ah, bueno supongo que Smaug se habrá equivocado. Hasta luego Bilbo.

Bilbo salió de clase y vio a Kili esperándolo.

-Ey Bilbo, ¿qué pasa?  
-Bueno pues básicamente Smaug le ha contado a Thranduil que cree que hay algo entre Fili y tu.  
Pero no te preocupes le he dicho que tu y yo estamos saliendo. Y me ha creído.  
-LE ODIO, ¿por qué está tan amargado?. Gracias Bilbo, Fili nos espera fuera.  
-Espera, ahí viene el profesor, está saliendo de clase. Corre bésame, así se lo creerá del todo.  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Si joder, es solo un beso. Corre, que va a pasar ahora.  
Kili comenzó a besar a Bilbo. A ninguno le disgustó el beso pero tampoco les gustó, preferían a sus  
respectivas parejas. Se siguieron besando hasta que el profesor entró en la sala de profesores.

\------------------

Thorin dio la vuelta a mitad de camino. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Él quería a Bilbo y su pelea  
había sido insignificante, quería besarle. Probablemente Bilbo todavía estaría en el instituto.  
Cuando iba a entrar en el edifico vio a Fili fuera.

-Ey Thorin, ¿vienes a por Bilbo? Está dentro con Kili, me ha dicho Kili que lo iba a esperar y que  
yo los esperara aquí. ¿Vais a hacer las paces?  
-Pues claro, no puedo estar sin mi pequeñajo. ¿Los buscamos?  
-Vale.

Los dos chicos entraron y al mismo tiempo se quedaron paralizados por lo que vieron. Bilbo y Kili  
besándose. Ni Thorin ni Fili eran tontos, parecía que los dos lo hacían queriendo y se podía ver  
lengua a lo lejos. Detrás de ellos el profesor Thranduil entraba en la sala de profesores. Fili fue el  
primero en actuar. Separó a los chicos y le dio una bofetada a Kili y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo

-Te odio Kili. Osea que yo tenía razón. Bilbo te gusta de verdad. Sabía que sentías algo y decías que  
eran todo bromas y yo estaba celoso sin razón....Dios me has hecho mucho daño hermano. Yo te  
amo. Pero ya veo que para ti soy solo un puto juguete que usar hasta que encuentres a alguien que te  
guste realmente. Siempre tuve miedo de que llegara otro y te llevara de mi lado porque fuera más  
fácil tener una relación con él, pero tu me decías que me amabas....y ahora todo es mentira. No  
quiero que me hables en tu puta vida.-Y el rubio salió a correr hacia su casa.

Kili y Bilbo se quedaron completamente petrificados, ¿que acababa de pasar?  
Thorin fue el siguiente que se movió se acercó a Kili y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, tirándolo al  
suelo.

-Cuando acabes de besar y restregarte con todo Erebor no te preocupes en llamarme. ¿Estaba  
equivocado contigo? Parece que si. Enhorabuena Bilbo, has probado que estaba equivocado, nunca  
acabaremos juntos. Te quiero demasiado, pero no quiero sufrir. Adiós Bilbo.-Y con lágrimas en los  
ojos se fue.

-THORIN NO, yo te quiero.....yo...te amo por favor no.-pero Thorin ya había salido

Bilbo se deslizo por la pared y comenzó a llorar. No podía perder a Thorin, no podía. Tenía que  
recuperarle tanto como Kili tenía que recuperar a Fili.

-Estamos jodidos.-dijo Kili

CONTINUARÁ......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay mis bebes....cómo me cuesta escribir peleas entre mis OTPs...


	5. Capítulo 5

Bilbo iba rápidamente a casa de Thorin mientras que se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Esto no  
podía estar pasando. Acababa de dejar a Kili en su casa para que lidiara con su propio problema.  
Además había llamado a su madre diciendo que iba a comer con Thorin, no podía esperar para  
hablar con él. De camino a su destino su móvil comenzó a vibrar, una llamada. Mirando la pantalla  
vio como aparecía en nombre de Dwalin, genial. Bilbo contestó.

-¿Me puedes explicar como la has cagado esta vez? Nunca en mi vida he visto a Thorin llorar y  
somos amigos desde que eramos pequeños.  
-Me ha visto besando a Kili, pero lo he hecho porque-  
-¿QUEEEEEEEE?.-La voz de Ori se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Dejadme terminar. He tenido que hacerlo porque Smaug le ha contado al profesor Thranduil que  
piensa que Kili y Fili tenían una relación más personal que la de hermanos. Así que lo hicimos para  
aparentar que salimos juntos, pero Fili y Thorin lo vieron y bueno....ya sabéis.  
Dwalin suspiró  
-Buena suerte Bilbo. Thorin te ama y ahora mismo tiene que sentirse-  
-No, en serio Dwalin, no me des ninguna charla. Se que lo que he hecho es una mierda y se que él  
me ama, como yo lo amo a él así que deja los consejos que nadie te ha pedido que des. Adiós.

Bilbo colgó y sintió un poco de miedo. Dwalin tenía músculos enormes y podía partir a Bilbo por la  
mitad. Más tarde debería enviarle un mensaje para disculparse.

Bilbo ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de Thorin. Sabía que su madre no estaría en casa y  
esperaba que eso hiciera las cosas más fáciles. Bilbo tocó el timbre.

-¿Quíen es?.-Bilbo escuchó la voz rota de Thorin y deseo poder pegarse a si mismo.  
-Thorin abreme.

Bilbo realmente pensaba que Thorin no le iba a hacer caso pero para su sorpresa este abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?  
-Thorin por favor dejame explicarte todo lo que ha pasado-  
-No te preocupes, Kili me acaba de llamar y me lo ha contado todo.  
-Y...¿le crees?  
-Solo se que te quiero y veo la forma con la que me miras y siento que me quieres. Además hace  
mucho que conozco a los hermanos y se que Kili nunca haría eso. Lo que hay entre ellos va más  
allá del simple amor que sienten dos personas. No pensé en todo eso cuando vi en beso, solo pensé  
que estabas con alguien que no era yo y...me sentí tan mal... Pensé que todo había pasado por mi  
mala reacción y me odié mucho.

-No te preocupes cielo. Te quiero muchísimo y me alegra que me conozcas tan bien.  
-Yo también te quiero pequejaño y perdón por no haberte escuchado.

Bilbo tiro de la camiseta de Thorin hacia abajo y lo besó esperando con todo su corazón que Thorin  
percibiera todo el amor que Bilbo sentía por él y por la forma en la que Thorin le besaba sabía que  
lo había conseguido.

-No es justo que seáis tan felices y yo esté jodido completamente

Los chicos se volvieron para ver a Kili en la acera mirándoles con una sonrisa triste.

-Kili, ¿Que haces aquí?.-preguntó Bilbo.  
-Fili no me habla y no soporto sus miradas de odio, así que he venido a ver que tal vais, veo que  
bien no?

Thorin abrazó a Bilbo colocando sus manos en la cintura y Bilbo pensó que quizás seguía un poco  
celoso, que cabezón, pero a Bilbo le gustaba sentirse querido.

-Si, ya hemos hablado y todo está bien. Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa Kili. Si a tu madre no  
le importa.-dijo Thorin.  
-Te lo agradezco Thorin, no me sentiría cómodo en casa.  
-Bueno chicos.-intervino Bilbo.-Me tengo que marchar, tengo deberes y debo estudiar  
-Te veo mañana pequeñajo.-dijo Thorin para más tarde besarle.  
-Adiós Bilbo.-dijo Kili sin darle un abrazo por si acaso Thorin decidía que se había pasado otra vez.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Thorin, Bilbo y Kili llegaron al instituto juntos y allí vieron a Dwalin y Ori. Bilbo  
se escondío detrás de Thorin y habló

-Dwalin, amigo mio. Espero que no te enfadaras por lo de ayer, estaba un poco nervioso y eso.  
-Bilbo ven aquí.-dijo abrazando a Bilbo de forma que este se quedó sin aire.-Todo está olvidado.  
Estoy feliz de que estéis juntos de nuevo.  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Fili?.-preguntó Ori.

Como por arte de magia Fili entró por la puerta del instituto en ese mismo momento...y no iba solo.  
Le acompañaba un chico rubio con pelo larguísimo, más alto que el, de ojos azules. Bilbo sabía que  
era el hijo del profesor Thranduil pero no sabía que hacía Fili con él. Pensaba que a los hermanos el  
chico les caía tan mal como el padre. Fili fue hacia ellos y el chico lo seguía, finalmente llegó al  
lado de sus amigos y habló mirando a todos menos a su hermano.

-Hola chicos, quiero presentaros a Legolas lo conozco desde la guardería pero nunca tuve la  
oportunidad de conocerlo más...hasta ahora.-dijo sonriendo

-Espero que te folle bien y sepa que odias que te tiren del pelo mientras la chupas.-dijo Kili y se fue  
hacia su taquilla.  
-Inmaduro.-dijo Fili y se marcho con Legolas

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?.-dijo Ori.  
-No tengo ni la menor idea.-respondió Bilbo  
-Fili quiere ver celoso a Kili, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que Kili es capaz cuando alguien toca a su  
hermano.

El día pasó y todos los amigos estaban en tensión. Durante todo el recreo Fili estuvo sentada en el  
regazo de Legolas riéndose de todo lo que el otro decía a varias mesas de distancia. Vomitivo. Ni  
Bilbo y Thorin hacían eso, Ori y Dwalin si, pero eso era diferente....supongo. Todos se aseguraban  
de que Kili no se levantara y le pegara un puñetazo a Legolas. Casi se les escapa cuando Legolas  
colocó su mano en el culo de Fili, pero las fuertes manos de Dwalin lo mantuvieron en su sitio.

-Chicos tengo que hacer algo.-dijo Kili-.No soporto ver a mi hermano con ese asqueroso.  
-Quizás podéis hablar esta tarde y-  
-No digas tonterías Bilbo. Ya lo intenté y paso de mi. No se que hacer.

De repente una chica pelirroja llegó a la mesa de los chicos.

-Hola Kili, ¿qué tal estas?  
-Hola Tauriel.-dijo Kili un poco cansado.  
-Emm Kili había pensado que como tu hermano parece un poco ocupado hoy no tendrás planes y  
podemos hacer algo o-  
-Tauriel por última vez soy gay. Eso significa que me gustan SOLO los chicos así que dejalo ya.

Tauriel se sonrojo y se fue de la mesa.

-Lleva dos años así. Que pesada joder.

Kili llegó a su casa y preparó la comida para su hermano y para el. Sabía que Fili tardaría en llegar  
porque le dijo a los chicos que tenían que entretenerlo. Peparó pasta y se cambió de ropa, se puso  
una camiseta que sabía que a Fili le encantaba y lo esperó en la mesa. De repente la puerta se abrió  
y Fili entró.

-Hola hermano, sientate ya está la comida.

Fili lo hizo sin mirar a Kili. Este le cogió la mano y comenzó a hablar

-Fili se que ahora me odias pero no soporto que me mires así. Dejame que te cuente lo que pasó en  
realidad. Y sabes que te querré siempre y nunca me daré por vencido en lo que tenemos porque por  
muy difícil que sea, merece la pena. No se que sería de mi si nos separamos. Te amo Fili y siento  
tanto haberte echo llorar. Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa y tus hoyuelos y lo mono que eres cuando te  
enfadas por tonterías. Lo que pasó ayer fue-

-Kili para. No quiero saber nada de ti. Ahora que he estado con Legolas me he dado cuenta de lo  
que es tener una relación normal que puedes mostrar en público y me gusta. No quiero que seamos  
algo más que hermanos y si me quieres de verdad respeta mi decisión. Me voy a mi cuarto.

 

Kili vio a su hermano desaparecer escaleras arriba. Esto debía ser un sueño. Fili lo amaba...eso no  
podía ser verdad. No podía ni llorar, no podía ser real....De repente,

 

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Dios hermano deberías ver tu cara, ha sido genial. Te lo mereces ¿eh? Yo  
también sufrí cuando te vi besar a Bilbo.  
-Espera.-dijo Kili.-¿Me estas diciendo que TODO era broma? El discurso que acabas de dar es  
mentira?????? Dios Fili eres horrible.

Fili se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó

-Si, pero me amas. Tanto como yo lo hago. De camino a casa he hablado con Bilbo y Thorin y me  
han convencido de todo. Además te necesito Kili, odio estar con Legolas, es un plasta. Solo te  
quiero a ti. Prometeme que nunca te veré besar a otro. Prometeme que nunca te darás por vencido y  
que siempre te pareceré el chico perfecto.

-Claro que te amo hermano. Yo te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, siempre te querré porque  
somos como mejores amigos pero con la diferencia que nos acostamos juntos, lo cual es una gran  
diferencia. Pero prometeme que nunca volverás a gastarme esas bromas.

-Te lo prometo

Los chicos comenzaron a besarse y subieron a su habitación a....bueno, ya sabéis a que.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

-Una vez más, gracias chicos.-dijo Kili a Bilbo y Thorin mientras que estaba sentado en el regazo  
de Fili en el parque principal de Erebor. Era de noche y no había nadie, estaban seguros  
-De nada chicos. Os merecéis ser felices.-respondió Thorin  
-Lo mejor es el sexo de reconciliación, este fin de semana....  
-Kili en serio, guardate los detalles.-dijo Bilbo sonrojado.

De repente el móvil de Bilbo comenzó a sonar, era Ori. Lo cogió y puso el manos libres.

-Hola Ori, ¿cuando vas a pasarte por aquí con Dwalin? Ya estamos todos.  
-Bilbo.-dijo Ori y Bilbo se sorprendió porque parecía que Ori había estado llorando.-  
Dwalin...Dwalin me ha dejado.  
CONTINUARA....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os hayais sorprendido con el final!!!! Dejad comentarios con vuestras opiniones ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

Bilbo no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Lo único que Ori les había dicho después de darles las gran  
y triste noticia no eran más que pequeños balbuceos en los que Ori decía lo mucho que quería a  
Dwalin y lo poco que entendía la situación. Como era demasiado tarde los chicos decidieron ir a  
casa de Ori y a la de Dwalin el sábado por la mañana. Bilbo no entendía nada. Siempre que había  
visto a la pareja podía observar un amor profundo en los ojos de Dwalin que hacía que, por  
segundos, dejara de parecer el gran chico lleno de tatuajes y musculoso que era. Y Ori...bueno, Ori  
lo adoraba. Le gustaba hablar con él sobre libros y temas que Dwalin no llegaba a entender pero  
siempre lo escuchaba. Además a Ori le encantaba sentirse protegido cuando estaba con él. Bilbo  
sabía que eran muy diferentes y aunque solo tenían 18 años, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que  
Ori y Dwalin estarían juntos para siempre. Thorin estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, conocía  
muy bien a su amigo y no tenía ni la menor idea del porque de la decisión de Dwalin. Algo debería  
de ir mal.

A las once de la mañana Fili, Kili y Thorin llamaron a la puerta de Bilbo, listos para visitar a Ori.  
Los cuatros amigos llegaron a la puerta de este y llamaron. Su hermano Dori les abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, hola chicos. No esperaba visita hoy.-dijo Dori un poco sorprendido.  
-Hola Dori. Venimos a ver a Ori, creemos que esta un poco triste.-respondió Fili.  
-Oh si, eso. Es una tontería, yo ya sabía que ese Dwalin le iba a hacer daño a mi hermano. Pasad,  
está arriba en su cuarto.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, saludaron a Nori que estaba en el salón y subieron a la habitación de  
Ori.

Ori estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo con una camiseta enorme (seguramente de  
Dwalin) que le llegaba por las rodillas. Ori giró la cabeza hacia a ellos.

-Hola chicos. Veo que habéis venido a verme morir.

Bilbo suspiró  
-No seas melodramático Ori. Cuentanos todo lo que pasó ayer.

Ori se incorporó en la cama sentándose y dejando espacio para que sus amigos también se pudieran  
sentar.  
-No se lo que pasó. Un día me ama, pasa todo el tiempo conmigo, me dice que estaremos juntos  
para siempre y al otro me dice que me deja porque es lo mejor para mi. ¿Cómo puede decir eso en  
serio? Le quiero, no quiero a nadie más y él lo sabe. ¿Cómo puede ser esto lo mejor para mi? Puto  
Dwalin asqueroso y odioso. OGGG le odio, pero le quiero, pero quiero pegarle, pero quiero besarle  
y quiero morir. Encima ninguno de mis hermanos me apoya. Voy a morir solo, rodeado de gatos.

-Esto es muy raro. Dwalin te quería de verdad, no entiendo lo que ha podido pasar.-dijo Thorin.  
-Mi hermano Dori tiene la extraña y completamente exagerada idea de que Dwalin solo me quería  
porque era virgen y quería ser el primero en..bueno ya sabéis. Pero no es verdad, estoy seguro de  
que no es verdad. Dwalin siempre me trataba bien...demasiado bien, a veces tenía que recordarle  
que no estaba hecho de cristal...Nada más pensar en el y me dan ganas de llorar.

Los ojos de Ori se llenaron de lágrimas. Bilbo le abrazó y dijo  
-¿No pasó nada entre vosotros el día anterior? Una pelea, una broma que no le hiciera mucha  
gracia...algo.

Ori se sonrojó un poco.  
-No, nada de eso, nunca nos peleamos. Lo único que se salió de lo normal...bueno. Ayer estábamos  
en la ducha, los dos juntos y...bueno, yo pensaba que Dori llegaría más tarde de la universidad, pero  
llegó antes y nos vio juntos. Él no sabía que yo salía con Dwalin.-cuando dijo esto se le rompió la  
voz.- y esperó a que este se fuera para empezar a gritarme y eso. Pero Dwalin no se enfadó, se rió  
un poco por la cara que Dori puso y bueno...nada más.

Todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía que decir. Ori se levanto y se dirigió al baño  
-Si me perdonáis voy al baño a cortarme las venas y a morir lentamente.

-Ori basta ya.-dijo Kili empujando a Ori de nuevo a la cama.-Madura de una vez. Sabes muy bien  
que Dwalin te adora así que espabila y piensa porque algo ha tenido que pasar para que Dwalin  
tome esa decisión y como estás muy ocupado lloriqueando haremos esto. Bilbo y Thorin, vosotros  
id a casa de Dwalin y sacadle porque lo ha dejado con Ori y luego venís aquí y nos lo contáis todo.  
De mientras Fili y yo nos quedaremos aquí para que esta reina del drama no haga ninguna  
gilipollez.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos y sorprendidos por las palabras de Kili. Todos menos Fili que  
estaba sonriendo. Lentamente Thorin y Bilbo de levantaron y se despidieron del resto.

En diez minutos la pareja llegó a casa de Dwalin. Su hermano mayor, Balín les abrió la puerta.  
-Oh chicos! Gracias a dios que estáis aquí. Dwalin está de un humor horrible y no sale de su  
habitación. Pasad y haced algo por favor.

Los chicos subieron arriba y entraron en la habitación de su amigo. Todo estaba tirado por el suelo y  
Dwalin estaba tumbado en el suelo llevando una camisa demasiado pequeña para el, llena de  
gatitos. Debería de ser de Ori.

-Iros a la mierda.  
-Dwalin, vamos ya, ¿Qué ha pasado?.-Preguntó Bilbo.  
Dwalin se levantó del suelo y se apoyó contra la pared.  
-Lo he dejado con Ori.-respondió  
-Y, ¿por qué?.-volvió a preguntar Bilbo. Thorin a su lado se estaba poniendo nervioso  
-Porque si, dejadme un paz joder.

Thorin fue hacia donde estaba Dwalin y lo cogió por el cuello de su camiseta, pegando la cara de su  
amigo a la suya. Bilbo sintió miedo, ¿de verdad se iban a pelear? La idea de los dos amigos, altos,  
guapos, musculoso pelando le atraiaNO no no, para nada le daba miedo si.....miedo y rechazo, para  
nada quería ver sus esculturales cuerpos peleando y....vale quizás debería dejar de pensar.

-Mira Dwalin deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años. Se lo que Ori significa para ti  
porque yo siento lo mismo por Bilbo. Se lo blando que te vuelves cuando estás con él y lo mucho  
que lo proteges y lo amas así que haz el favor de decirme de una vez porque has tomado la decisión  
más estúpida de tu vida.-dijo Thorin.

-Vale vale, pero sueltame.-respondió Dwalin y Thorin lo hizo.- Ayer estaba en la ducha con Ori y  
bueno...su hermano Dori nos pilló y por supuesto yo me fui...Dori y Nori me llamaron cuando  
estaba ya en la calle. Me dijeron que me alejara de su hermano pequeño, que no era bueno para él,  
que solo le haría daño. Cuando me negué me dijeron que mandarían a Ori con su tía a Mirkwood si  
yo no lo dejaba. Thorin, Bilbo, sabéis que quiero con todo mi corazón a Ori, pero nunca podría  
hacer que Ori perdiera todo lo que tiene por mi culpa. Si quieres a alguien déjalo ir. Eso dicen ¿no?  
-Espera, ¿Dori y Nori? No me lo puedo creer

El móvil de Bilbo sonó, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Ori  
-Emmm, me llama mi madre. Ahora vuelvo.

Bilbo salió al pasillo.  
-Ori, escúchame...Si estoy con Dwalin...Siii está guapo y triste, ¿me puedes escuchar? Vale, la  
verdad duele, pero cuanto antes mejor así que escucha y prométeme que esperarás a que llegue  
antes de hacer alguna tontería. Esto es lo que en realidad ha pasado.

Y acto seguido Bilbo le contó todo. Bilbo nunca había escuchado a su amigo tan enfadado, pero Ori  
se merecía saber la verdad. Bilbo entró a la habitación y miro a Thorin, este pareció entender lo que  
acababa de pasar y le dijo a Dwalin.

-Ponte ropa de persona normal y ven con nosotros a casa de Ori. Nos ha dicho que quiere darte unas  
camisetas y otras cosas que te dejaste en su casa.  
Después de discutir durante cinco minutos Dwalin aceptó. Una vez en la calle Thorin le dijo a  
Bilbo.  
-Bilbo ve con Dwalin. No le he dicho a mi madre que iba a estar fuera tanto tiempo y tiende a  
preocuparse, voy a ver si necesita algo y nos vemos en casa de Ori. Iré a su casa en moto y después  
podemos ir al centro y cenar en algún sitio bonito o algo, ya lo pensaremos.-le dio un beso y se fue.

Bilbo lo vio irse y volvió a pensar en la suerte que tenía por compartir su vida con Thorin y las  
ganas de que todo este mal entendido pasase y pudiera dedicarse a estar con su chico.

-Deja de mirarle el culo a tu novio y vámonos.-dijo Dwalin con una sonrisa

Cuando llamaron al timbre de la casa de Ori su hermano Dori volvió a abrir.  
-Este no entra a mi casa.-dijo Dori.  
-Apartate. Vengo a por unas cosas.-respondió Dwalin.  
-Esta es mi jodida casa y te digo que-  
-DORI.-gritó Ori desde detrás.-Deja que entre.

Como por arte de magia Dori se aparto y Dwalin y Bilbo entraron. Fili y Kili estaban detrás de Ori  
y junto a este estaba Nori.

-Me he enterado de todo lo que habéis hecho. ¿Cómo podéis hacerme esto? ¿ Es que me odiáis?.-  
dijo Ori corriendo a abrazar a Dwalin. Su hermano lo agarró del brazo y separó a la pareja.  
-NO.-dijo Ori  
-¿Qué te ha dicho este? ¿Te ha dicho que hay un futuro para los dos?.-preguntó Dori  
-No me ha dicho nada de eso.-respondió Ori  
-Que sepas que no significas nada para él. Para él eres solo otro chico mono al que se puede follar.  
-Dori a ver si te atreves a decirme eso a la cara.-dijo Dwalin.-Tienes suerte de que esté aquí Ori, si  
no te reventaría la cara.  
-Eso es.-rió Nori.- Enseñale el bruto insensible que eres en realidad  
-Parad los tres.-dijo Ori.-Escuchadme por una vez. ¿Importa lo que yo tenga que decir respecto al  
tema?  
-Ori.-dijo Dori más suavemente.-Dwalin solo te usará y te dejará de lado, como ha hecho otras  
veces con otras personas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres diferente?  
-Él me ha dicho que soy lo más especial que le ha ocurrido en su vida, para mi es suficiente. ¿No os  
importa verme feliz con alguien?  
-Ori, Nori y yo queremos que seas feliz.-dijo Dori.-Pero no sabemos si el te dará esa felicidad. Es  
un bruto aprovechado-  
-Él no es así.-dijo Ori poniéndose junto a Dwalin y cogiendo su mano.-No conocéis la parte de él  
que yo conozco y entonces no podéis apreciarle. Se que esto no significa mucho para vosotros pero  
es el mejor chico que he conocido nunca y quiero estar con él todo el tiempo que pueda. Podéis  
separarnos y encerrarme, pero siempre encontraré la manera de escapar y volver con él. Así que ya  
sabéis.

Dori y Nori estuvieron callados por un momento.  
-Bueno.-dijo Dori.-Supongo que si te hace tan feliz-  
-BIEEEEEEN, os quiero hermanos.-Y acto seguido besó apasionadamente a Dwalin, para disgusto  
de todos.

\------------------------------------

Despees de una media hora los amigos estaban en el parque de Erebor todos felices, por fin todo  
estaba bien.

-Por cierto, ¿y Thorin?.-preguntó Kili  
-Oh, pues.-el teléfono de Bilbo volvió a sonar.-jajaja debe ser él.  
-¿Hola? ¿Eres Bilbo?.-era una voz desconocida.  
-Emm, si claro. ¿Quien es?  
-Lo llamábamos porque un chico ha tenido un accidente con su moto, Thorin Oakenshield, ¿le  
conoces? En su móvil eras su primera opción para avisar en caso de emergencia.  
-¿Dios mio que le ha pasado a Thorin?.-Dijo Bilbo blanco por el miedo. Sus amigos se pusieron en  
tensión  
-Ha tenido un gravísimo accidente y ha perdido mucha sangre. Está en la unidad de cuidados  
intensivos y ahora mismo siento comunicarle que su vida pende de un hilo, no sabemos si lo  
podremos salvar. Asi que si podría contactar con alguien de su familia o venir a verle se lo  
agradeceríamos. Thorin Oakenshield está a un paso de la muerte señor Bilbo. Haremos todo lo  
posible por él, el número de habitación es el 216. Llegue pronto, no sabemos hasta cuando podemos  
mantenerlo con vida. Hasta luego.

Bilbo dejó caer el móvil al suelo.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin vivirá? Thorin morirá? La respuesta a esto a continuación. Espero que os guste :)

Bilbo tuvo la mirada perdida todo el momento.

-Ey Bilbo, responde.-dijo ¿Dwalin? No lo sabía. Algo en su cabeza se había desconectado.- ¿Qué ha  
pasado?  
-Dwalin, pégale una bofetada, no creo que reaccione en un rato.-dijo...ya ni lo sabía.  
-No puedo pegarle, no se, no...

Ori empujó a su novio y se colocó en frente de Bilbo y le pegó una bofetada. Claro está, no fue muy  
fuerte, pero Bilbo reaccionó. Parpadeó un par de veces y se tapó la cara con las manos. Tras un  
minuto volvió a bajarlas. Tenía los ojos llorosos y terriblemente tristes. Entonces habló.

-Thorin, Thorin ha tenido un accidente. Me han dicho que está muy mal...Necesito ir al hospital y  
llamar a mi madre....Ay dios mio y la madre de Thorin. Ella no sabe nada. Mi número estaba el  
primero. Supongo que sus contactos estarán ordenados por orden alfabético y-  
-Bilbo centrate. ¿Sabes el número de la habitación?.-intervino Fili  
-SI, si. La 216, está en cuidados intensivos. Chicos en serio llamad a un taxi. Me han dicho que  
puede morir-

A continuación Bilbo comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en muchos años. Como un niño  
pequeño al que le niegan un capricho o al que le dicen que su pez de colores ha muerto durante las  
vacaciones. Sin consuelo. A sus amigos se les rompió el corazón. Bilbo no podía creer lo que le  
había dicho la enfermera. Tenía que hablar con Thorin, pero ¿y si ya había muerto? Bilbo lloró más  
aún. Fili se adelantó y abrazando a Bilbo dijo,

-Ori, llama a un taxi. Dwalin llama a la madre de Thorin y cuéntale todo. No te preocupes Bilbo.  
Thorin es muy fuerte, él puede con todo.-Bilbo no dejaba de sollozar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el viaje en taxi, Bilbo estuvo ausente, mirando por la ventana, aunque realmente no  
era capaz de ver nada. Todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Los árboles, las casas, todo carecía de  
brillo. Era como si, por momentos, el sol se estuviera apagando y diera paso a una solitaria y fría  
oscuridad.

Dwalin le dijo que la madre de Thorin tardaría en llegar. Tenía que coger dos autobuses para llegar  
al hospital desde la joyería en la que trabajaba. Según las palabras del propio Dwalin, la madre de  
Thorin estaba tan en shock como Bilbo.

Antes de coger el taxi Bilbo había recuperado su móvil que estaba en el césped del parque y había  
hecho una rápida llamada a su madre para contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Su madre dijo que  
intentaría ir por la noche y lo recogería. Bilbo no quería pelearse con su madre por teléfono pero no  
se separaría de Thorin, y menos ahora que era cuando Thorin lo necesitaría más.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital. Bilbo oía a los chicos hablando, pero él no les prestaba atención.  
Solo quería llegar ya a la dichosa habitación. La Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI) estaba llena  
de familias llorosas. Bilbo intentaba no pensar en que cuando un paciente se encontraba en la UCI  
no tenía mucha esperanza de vida.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, allí había un doctor alto, con barba y pelo largo, de  
un marrón oscuro. Parecía simpático, pero eso a los chicos no les importaba.  
-Hola chicos, soy el médico de vuestro amigo Thorin. Me llamo Bard. Siento comentaros que el  
futuro de vuestro amigo sigue siendo incierto y no sabemos si se mejorará o....bueno. Sigue estando  
dormido, aunque no está en coma. La medicación es fuerte y suele dejar al enfermo así durante  
largos periodos de tiempo, suele variar. Podéis entrar, pero de uno en uno.

Dicho esto el doctor desapareció. Los amigos se miraron un momento.  
-Creo que Bilbo debería ser el primero.-dijo Kili.  
-Tienes razón.-admitió Dwalin.-Tómate tu tiempo chico.

Bilbo asintió y abrió la puerta. Fue hacia la silla que había junto a la cama mirando al suelo. Solo se  
atrevió a mirar a Thorin una vez que estuvo sentado. Thorin, la persona que le había asustado un  
poco la primera vez que le vio, alto con barba y grandes músculos, parecía pequeñísimo en la gran  
cama del hospital. El único ruido que había en la habitación eran los pitidos de las diferentes  
máquinas que estaban conectadas al cuerpo de Thorin y lo mantenían con vida. Podía ver que  
Thorin se había roto varios huesos en el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, aunque sospechaba que  
debería tener algunas costillas rotas además. Bilbo pasó a centrarse solo en su cara. Tenía unos  
moratones en el rostro, ese que había enamorado a Bilbo desde el primer día que lo vio en la fiesta.  
Sus preciosos ojos se mantenían cerrados, esos ojos a los que Bilbo había mirado días atrás en el  
parque y en los que nunca más se sintió solo. Bilbo agarró su mano y comenzó a llorar de nuevo  
mientras que comenzó a hablar.

-Thorin cariño. Por favor abre los ojos. Por favor despiertate. No puedo estar sin ti, cielo. Sin tus  
ojos, sin tu presencia, sin tu mal humor. No me dejes solo Thorin, te necesito. Nunca me había  
sentido tan querido, nunca había sentido que pertenecía a ningún sitio hasta que me tuviste entre tus  
brazos y me di cuenta de que siempre fuiste lo que necesite para ser completamente feliz. No vayas  
donde no puedo seguirte. Por favor Thorin, por favor. Nos quedan tantas cosas que vivir juntos. Te  
amo Thorin, nunca quiero que me aparten de tu lado. Thorin no mueras por favor, te necesito.  
Quiero que vuelvas a llamar pequeñajo, que me abraces, que me dediques esas sonrisas que no  
lanzas a cualquiera, que me beses, que te pongas celoso y que me provoques con tu mirada. Nunca  
me di cuenta de que te necesitaba tanto. Por favor, por favor....

Bilbo comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Thorin. Después de un  
momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro Dwalin.  
-Bilbo, ¿has acabado?.-preguntó suavemente.  
-Si si.-dijo secándose las lágrimas.-Adelante.

Bilbo se levantó y se sentó en la otra silla que había al otro lado de la cama. No pensaba en dejar  
solo a Thorin, sabía que Thorin lo necesitaba.

Todos los chicos fueron entrando para más tarde quedarse, como Bilbo, haciendo compañía a su  
amigo. Mientras que los demás hablaban con Thorin o más bien le expresaban su deseo de que  
despertarse entre lágrimas, Bilbo observó la habitación. Era más bien pequeña, de color blanco. En  
la pared en la que estaba la puerta había una gran ventana que daba al pasillo, cerrada ahora mismo  
por una cortina de barillas.

Una vez que todos habían acabado hubo unos momentos de silencio. Poco a poco fueron hablando  
entre ellos aunque Bilbo no participaba en la conversación. Él solamente miraba a Thorin y le  
apretaba un poco la mano.

De repente todo empezó a ir mal. La máquina en la que se escuchaba el latido del corazón de Thorin  
dejo de lanzar sus pitidos intermitentes, ahora solo reproducía un píííííí seguido. Thorin moría.  
Inmediatamente varios enfermeros junto al doctor Bard entraron a la habitación con un  
desfibrilador. Y empujaron a los amigos fuera de la sala. Bilbo luchó por quedarse mientras gritaba,

-No, por favor. Thorin no me dejes. Thorin no por favor. Dejad que me quede por favor. No lo  
entendéis no puedo vivir sin el. Por favor no. THORIN.

Pero Bilbo era bajito y fácilmente lograron sacarlo de la habitación. Fueron unos minutos duros  
esperando que los enfermeros y el doctor abandonaran la habitación. Bilbo no dejaba de sujetar con  
su mano la bellota dorada que tenía colgada del cuello. Finalmente todos salieron de la habitación y  
el doctor volvió a hablarles.

-Bueno chicos, como sabéis vuestro amigo ha sufrido un paro cardíaco, pero ahora mismo su  
corazón vuelve a funcionar bien. Debéis dejarle solo y no entrar-  
-No.-le cortó Bilbo.-No pienso dejarle solo. Entraré solo yo y su madre cuando llegue. Lo siento  
doctor, pero no puedo esperar aquí en la puerta, esperando a que ocurra un milagro.

De repente alguien llegó.

-Mi hijo, mi hijo está aquí dentro, ¿verdad? Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield.

Ella debía de ser la madre de Thorin. Era realmente guapa. Alta, delgada, con unos ojos azules que  
le recordaban a cierta persona y con un pelo largo, rizado y negro. Thorin ciertamente era una copia  
de su madre.

Los chicos se apartaron mientras que la madre de Thorin hablaba con el médico. Entonces los  
padres de Bilbo llegaron.  
-Bilbo cielo.-dijo la madre de este apartándolo del resto.-¿Cómo estas? ¿Y tu amigo? Tenemos que  
irnos a casa. Volverás mañana por la tarde.  
-Lo siento mamá. No me voy a ningún lado. Esta noche dormiré aquí.  
-Pero hijo.-comenzó su padre  
-NO. Vosotros no lo entendéis. Thorin significa mucho para mi. No es solo un “amigo” es mucho  
más que eso. Yo lo amo papá, lo amo mamá. No puedo dejarlo aquí. No sabiendo que en cualquier  
momento puede morir.-Bilbo comenzó a llorar.- y yo no estaré junto a él. Lo siento de verdad, pero  
no me voy a mover de aquí.

La madre de Thorin estaba junto a ellos en un minuto.  
-Hola chicos. Encantada. Soy la madre de Thorin, Lisa. He escuchado su conversación. Por favor  
dejen que Bilbo se quede. Yo también me quedaré y cuidaré de él. Créanme, para Thorin, Bilbo es  
muy importante. Él querría que Bilbo estuviera aquí.

Finalmente la madre y el padre de Bilbo aceptaron y se ofrecieron a llevar a los chicos a su casa.  
Ellos aceptaron y prometieron que estarían ahí el domingo por la mañana. Bilbo y Lisa se quedaron  
solos.  
-Bueno por fin conozco a Bilbo. Thorin habla mucho de ti y de tu carácter. Ya puedo entender de  
que hablaba.-dijo Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno, vamos dentro de la habitación.

Lisa y Bilbo estuvieron toda la noche hablando. Lisa le parecía una gran mujer. Le habló del padre  
fallecido de Thorin y notó que todavía seguía amando a su futuro esposo con todo su corazón. Bilbo  
notó un pinchazo en el corazón. Él no podía perder al amor de su vida así. Lisa al final se quedó  
dormida en una de las sillas. Bilbo se acercó a la cama en la que Thorin estaba tumbado y comenzó  
a hablarle.

-Hola otra vez. Espero que eso de que aunque estés dormido escuchas sea verdad. Dicen que puedes  
que este dormido un rato. Me gustaría que abrieras esos ojos tan maravillosos que tienes...Otra vez  
estoy llorando, increíble, ¿verdad? Si estuvieras despierto me dirías que dejara de ser tonto y que  
dejara de llorar. Necesito verte bien Thorin. Quiero ver vida vibrando dentro de tus ojos como antes.  
Por cierto, Dwalin y Ori están otra vez juntos, estoy muy feliz por ellos de verdad...Pero no puedo  
evitar mirarlos y acordarme de nosotros. No se que hacer si no estás a mi lado. Mi madre me ha  
mirado antes como si pensara que me iba a suicidar. Es un poco exagerada. Pero realmente si tu te  
vas...se va toda mi vida contigo. Ya se, ya se. Tengo a los chicos, a mis padres...pero mis padres se  
irán con el tiempo y los chicos harán su vida. Yo nunca me enamoraré otra vez, tu eres mi vida  
Thorin, si tu te vas...me voy yo.

Bilbo comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y así pasó toda la noche.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Lisa se levantó y fue a tomar café. Bilbo se levantó de la silla y  
se estiró los músculos entumecidos de espaldas a la cama.

-Mmmm si, mi pequeñajo tiene el mejor culo de todo Erebor.-dijo ¿Thorin?

Bilbo creía que estaba soñando, pero se volvió y vio a Thorin con los ojos entre abiertos con una  
sonrisa que Bilbo hubiese matado por volver a ver. Bilbo corrió al lado de este otra vez.

-Thorin, Thorin. Cielo, por fin estas despierto. Oh, he estado tan asustado. Creía que nunca te  
volvería a ver.-Bilbo notó grandes lágrimas que empezaban a salir por sus ojos.- He tenido tanto  
miedo. Thorin te amo no me hagas esto. No puedo tenerlo todo por unas semanas y que de repente  
desaparezca. Eres mi vida.

-Shhh, pequeñajo relájate. Todavía me siento un poco mareado y dolorido, pero tiene que ocurrir  
mucho más que esto para que me aparten de tu lado. Siempre estaremos juntos.-dijo mientras le  
quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.- Tu también eres mi vida y también la enfermera más sexy del  
mundo.

Bilbo río y pegó su cabeza una vez más en el pecho de Thorin. Por fin parecía que volvía a respirar.  
Thorin estaba mejor. Todo volvía a ser más o menos normal. Bilbo pegó su oreja al pecho de Thorin  
para escuchar su corazón, palpitaba con fuerza. Bilbo sonrió y esta vez lloró lágrimas de felicidad.  
Thorin, su rey, su vida, su mejor amigo y su futuro, estaba vivo.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca NUNCA podría matar a Thorin en unos de mis fics. Ya sufrí bastante cuando sucedió en la película. Para mi Thorin, Fili y Kili nunca debieron morir. Espero que os haya gustado y que os hayais emocionado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. No puedo con estos dos, siempre acabo llorando. Comentad con vuestras opiniones (si quereis) ;) Y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que siempre me hacen sonreir y como no, también por los kudos.   
> Un besazo :)))


	8. Capítulo 8

Bilbo despertó respirando muy rápido y completamente sudado. Siempre la pesadilla era la misma.  
Llegaba al hospital y la enfermera le decía que Thorin había muerto.

Bilbo se encontraba en su casa. Era lunes por la mañana. Había pasado todo el día anterior en el  
hospital con Thorin y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Thorin había recibido el alta y estaba ya  
en su casa. Bilbo se sentía muy mal, cada vez que intentaba relajarse la imagen de un Thorin  
completamente ensangrentado y muerto acudía a su cabeza. Había ido al baño un par de veces  
mientras que le hacían pruebas a Thorin y había llorado como si su amado ya no estuviera junto a  
él. No sabía porque le pasaba esto, debía de estar contento, Thorin estaba sano y vivo, pero a Bilbo  
no se le iba de la cabeza que casi lo perdía para siempre. Le costaba mirar a Thorin, veía un  
profundo amor en sus ojos que el también sentía, por supuesto, pero solo habían pasado cosas malas  
a su alrededor desde que empezaron a salir juntos. Fili y Kili se pelearon igual que Dwalin y Ori y  
él se había peleado con Thorin por lo de Smaug y como olvidar el reciente accidente. Quizás todas  
esas situaciones eran la forma que tenía el destino para decirle que no debería estar con Thorin. No  
quería ni pensarlo.

Por suerte Bilbo tenía permitido quedarse en casa hoy, después de todo el fin de semana en el  
hospital. Además su madre pensaba que le hacía un favor porque así iría a casa de Thorin y le  
cuidaría. Eso es lo que menos le apetecía a Bilbo ahora, ¿como era posible que esto estuviera  
ocurriendo? Después de que Thorin se despertase Bilbo había estado TAN feliz, pero poco a poco el  
miedo a perderlo y el dolor volvieron.

Bilbo miró la hora en su reloj de mesa, las doce de la mañana. Por las continuas pesadillas apenas  
había dormido dos horas seguidas. Usando toda su fuerza se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha  
para despejarse. Cuando ya estaba listo bajó a la cocina, allí solo estaba su madre, cuando lo vio le  
dedicó una gran sonrisa

-Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal has dormido? Ahora vas a ver a Thorin, ¿verdad?  
-Hola mamá. Si, eso creo.

Su madre lo miró preocupada, Bilbo no parecía muy contento con la idea de ver a su novio, además  
tenía unas grandes ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos.

-Hijo, ¿estas bien? Sientate, no pareces muy contento

Bilbo comenzó a llorar  
-Mamá no se que me pasa. Estoy triste, no duermo...Sigo con las pesadillas en las que Thorin  
muere...no puedo seguir así, no puedo perderlo. Desde que empezamos a salir solo han ocurrido  
cosas malas ¿y si la próxima vez no sobrevive? Me he permitido querer a Thorin con todo mi  
corazón y eso es muy peligroso porque...¿y si algún día deja de quererme? ¿y si nos tenemos que  
separar? Tengo miedo mamá, mucho miedo.  
-Cariño..por favor no llores. Querer así de fuerte con tu edad no es normal. No se que decirte. Ve a  
ver a Thorin, quizás el te consuela.  
-Y ¿que le voy a decir? Tengo miedo otra vez, soy un cobarde....No puedo mamá. He pensado una  
solución, pero quiero que papá la oiga. Os la diré esta noche. Voy a ver a Thorin, no quiero que  
piense que nada va mal.  
-Vale hijo. Pásalo bien.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Thorin abrió la puerta de su casa en silla de ruedas, con una sonrisa en la cara y con la idea de  
recibir un beso del chico que estaba en la puerta. El beso no llegó.  
-Hola pequeñajo  
-Hola Thorin, ¿puedo pasar?  
-Pues claro. ¿Qué pregunta es esa?  
-Ya claro.-dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Thorin movió su silla para seguir a Bilbo y la colocó al lado del sofá cuando Bilbo se sentó allí.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien? Te noto muy mal.-dijo Thorin cogiéndole la mano.  
-Thorin no puedo hacer esto.-respondió Bilbo retirando su mano.-No puedo, tengo pesadillas en las  
que apareces muerto. Tengo miedo de que algo más salga mal, de que volvamos a pelear, de que  
decidas que no merezco la pena más.....no puedo.  
-Ey Bilbo. Sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón y que-  
-No Thorin NO. Tengo miedo, el mismo miedo que tuve el primer día que me di cuenta de que  
sentía algo por ti. Tengo miedo porque te quiero Thorin, te quiero con todo mi corazón, daría mi  
vida por ti. Tenemos 18 años, ¿cómo se que esto va a durar para siempre? Lo que siento es tan  
fuerte Thorin...no se que pasará si un día nos separamos. Estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti. Esto  
es muy fuerte Thorin y apenas somos adultos, no sabemos que será de nosotros en un año. Y  
¿realmente puedo permitirme que mi vida se arruine cuando yo quiera ir a una universidad y tu  
quieras ir a otra que quizás este muy lejos de la mía? No quiero que arruines tu futuro por mi y no  
quiero arruinar el mio tampoco y aunque pienses que soy ridículo me da miedo saber que sería  
capaz de dejar mis deseos de futuro por ti. No se Thorin, tu accidente me ha dado que pensar y...me  
tengo que ir.

Bilbo se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y salió de casa de Thorin. No podía decirle a la cara la  
verdad. Bilbo corrió hasta su casa, ignoró a su madre cuando le preguntó que le pasaba y se encerró  
en su cuarto.

Bilbo comenzó a lloran en la cama, ¿por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto sentir lo  
que sentía por Thorin?

Bilbo se levantó de la cama y sentado en el escritorio de su habitación comenzó a escribir una carta  
para Thorin, quizás todo fuera más fácil si expresaba sus sentimientos por escrito. Además ya tenía  
una decisión tomada que no iba a dejar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

La tarde llegó a Erebor. Bilbo había recibido varios mensajes de sus amigos y Thorin preguntándole  
que pasaba. El solo respondía con un, no vengáis a mi casa. No quería ver a sus amigos. Mientras  
que escribía la carta a Thorin había confirmado la decisión que había tomado por la mañana y que le  
contaría a sus padres en un momento, si veía a sus amigos podía cambiar de opinión y no podía  
hacerlo.

Bilbo bajó y vio a sus padre juntos en el salón viendo la televisión.  
-Mamá, Papá, tengo que contaros algo.  
-Adelante hijo.-dijo el padre de Bilbo apagando la televisión  
-Esto es muy duro, para mi así que perdón si lloro mientras que os lo cuento. Realmente es lo que  
quiero hacer así que por favor, apoyadme. Estoy realmente mal. No se porque tengo miedo, miedo  
de lo que siento por Thorin, no puedo más. Quiero...quiero volver a La Comarca, no vendimos la  
casa y está justo al lado de la casa de la tía Lobellia. Tengo 18 años así que puedo vivir solo. Me  
podéis pasar dinero y pagaré las facturas. El jueves y viernes de esta semana no hay clase así que  
podré Ir al instituto de La Comarca y matricularme, vosotros podéis anular mi matricula aquí.  
Quiero irme mañana por la mañana y no quiero despedirme de nadie.

Silencio

-Bilbo, ¿lo dices en serio? Nunca has tenido amigos tan buenos como los de aquí, y nunca te han  
amado y has amado como aquí, ¿estas seguro? No podemos retenerte, ya eres mayor de edad, pero  
lo dices en serio?  
-Si papá. Mientras que estaba arriba he comprado por internet un billete de autobús para mañana a  
las diez. No quiero pensar en nadie. Es lo que necesito. Gracias por entenderme, voy a hacer las  
maletas.

Sus padres se quedaros pasmados. Bilbo era un chico feliz y extrovertido. En La Comarca nunca  
había sido completamente feliz, en Erebor si. Thorin tenía el corazón de su hijo y ellos sabían que la  
distancia no haría ningún bien.

Bilbo arriba comenzó a llorar. Ya estaba hecho. Mañana se iría a su ¿hogar? Pues claro que no. En  
Erebor estaba su casa, sus amigos y...su amor. Pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte lo que sentía por  
Thorin, todo acabaría mal. Bilbo comenzó a hacer su maleta.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo ya estaba listo para irse a coger el bus a las nueve y media. Antes de despertar a sus padres  
salio a casa de Thorin. Cuando estaba junto a la puerta sacó un sobre del bolsillo, le dio un beso y  
metió el colgante dorado con la bellota dentro. Con lágrimas en los ojos lo pasó por debajo de la  
puerta. Bilbo volvió a su casa sin mirar atrás

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Thorin llevaba despierto un rato, no había dormido nada bien. No sabía lo que le pasaba a Bilbo.  
Entendía que habían pasado muchas cosas en estas semanas, pero juntos conseguirían hacerle frente  
a todo.

Thorin se levantó cogió las muletas y bajó al piso de abajo. Su madre seguía durmiendo arriba, tenía  
el día libre y no quería molestarla pidiéndole que le hiciera el desayuno. Thorin fue a la cocina  
cogió una manzana y se dirigió al salón. De camino a su destino vio un sobre en el suelo, junto a la  
puerta. Thorin se agachó como pudo y lo cogió. Una vez en el sofá lo abrió, era de Bilbo, y  
comenzó a leer:

 

Querido Thorin  
Esta carta es lo más difícil que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Seguramente cuando te despiertes ya no  
estaré en Erebor. Por favor, no intentes pararme quiero volver a La Comarca. La razón por la que  
quiero volver es simple, tengo miedo. Thorin nunca dudes que te amo y que te amaré siempre. El  
miedo lo tengo porque nunca me había sentido tan amado ni yo había amado con tanta fuerza, si te  
paras a pensarlo solo han ocurrido cosas malas desde que empezamos a salir. Yo creo en el destino  
y creo que nos intenta decir que tu y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Thorin, se que nunca volveré a amar a nadie como te amo a ti. Apenas nos conocemos de hace  
unas semanas y ya estoy listo para estar toda mi vida contigo, pero ya te lo dije ayer, somos muy  
jóvenes Thorin, tenemos un futuro por delante y es difícil seguir con la misma persona toda una  
vida cuando somos tan diferentes.

Espero que el tiempo haga que en algún momento olvide que te quise tanto, pero no lo veo posible.  
Me cuesta dejaros a todos, pero aunque duele bastante, se que es lo mejor.

Me voy a La Comarca y no te dejo nada más que esta carta y el colgante que me diste, no lo  
merezco. Nunca te merecí solo soy un cobarde que al final se ha dado por vencido y ha acabado  
siendo como esas personas que tanto odiaba de La Comarca.

Bueno ya me despido, pero te quiero decir que antes he mentido un poco, no solo te dejo esta carta  
y el colgante, te dejo mi corazón y yo me llevo el tuyo. Te amo Thorin e infinitamente lo siento.

Bilbo.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

En ese mismo momento un autobús salia de Erebor con dirección a La Comarca y dentro había un  
chico que lloraba silenciosamente sintiendo que dejaba su corazón en la montaña.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odies jajajaja  
> Como siempre las opiniones serán muy bien recibidas.


	9. Capítulo 9

-Mamá dejame en paz.  
Gritó Thorin mientras cogía sus muletas y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.  
-Hijo, por favor, piensalo mejor. Ahora no estas en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede aquí hasta que este curado mientras que Bilbo comete el  
error más grande de su vida? No mamá. No voy a dejarle ahora.  
-Pero, tienes la pierna derecha desde la rodilla al pie completamente escayolada. No puedes coger  
un autobús así. Hay seis horas de viaje de aquí a La Comarca.  
-Y, claro esta tu solución es que deje ir a Bilbo. No mamá.

Thorin comenzó a subir las escaleras de su casa ayudándose con las muletas, a mitad de camino su  
madre corrió y lo paró.  
-Cielo, ¿no te has parado a pensar que quizás Bilbo quiere esto? Quizás el quiere estar en La  
Comarca y quiere centrarse en su futuro.

Thorin la miró enfadado y siguió subiendo.  
-Tu no conoces a Bilbo, no sabes lo que sufrió allí. La mayor parte de la gente que vive en La  
Comarca comenzaron a marginar a Bilbo cuando supieron que era gay. Lo señalaban cuando salia a  
hacer la compra con sus padres y en el instituto estaba solo, sin amigos de verdad. ¿Sigues creyendo  
que él quiere estar allí? Bilbo tiene miedo, nunca......nunca ha sido tan aceptado como lo fue cuando  
llegó a Erebor. Voy a ir a esa jodida ciudad y voy a...bueno, a hacer que vuelva.

Lisa dejó a su hijo ir a su habitación. Realmente Thorin amaba a Bilbo. Todos en Erebor saben  
como suelen ser tratados sus habitantes en La Comarca. Las dos ciudades son tan diferentes...En La  
Comarca siempre miraban por encima del hombro a los turistas que llegaban desde Erebor. Y aun  
sabiendo esto su hijo quería ir. ¿Y por qué ella no iba a apoyar a su hijo? Ella hubiera hecho lo  
mismo por su difunto marido. Lisa corrió a la habitación de su hijo y dijo  
-Vale haremos esto. Coge tu ordenador y compra un billete de bus para mañana por la mañana. Me  
encantaría poder ir contigo, pero no puedo cerrar la tienda mañana, hoy era el único día libre que  
tenia. Cuando acaben las clases envía un mensaje a Dwalin, Ori, Fili y Kili y les cuentas todo.  
Después...

Thorin sonreía mientras escuchaba el plan de su madre. Realmente tenía mucha suerte al tener una  
madre que la apoyase tanto.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo entró en su antigua casa y dejó las maletas en el suelo. Echaba de menos mirar por la ventana  
y ver toda la vegetación que había en La Comarca, no había nada así en Erebor a excepción del  
parque principal. Aquel donde el y Thorin se habían besado y en el que habían confesado sus  
sentimientos...Debía dejar de pensar en eso, su vida anterior había quedado atrás. Seguro que  
Thorin ahora mismo lo odiaba. Ya habría leído la carta y bueno, ni una llamada en su móvil. Es lo  
mejor, pensó Bilbo, lo mejor...

Bilbo comenzó a abrir las ventanas de la casa, quitar las telas blancas que cubrían los muebles y  
llevó a su habitación su maleta con toda su ropa. El resto de sus pertenencias llegarían a través de  
paquetes que sus padres enviarían. También debería ir al instituto a intentar matricularse, quizás  
dejara eso para más tarde. Puede que fuera el lunes que viene, de todas formas esta semana no tenia  
clase ni el jueves ni el viernes. Esos días podía ir con Ori a...oh, es verdad, Ori esta en Erebor....su  
mejor amigo en Erebor y Fili y Kili también...genial.

Bilbo comprobó la hora, las cuatro de la tarde. A esa hora ya habría comido en Erebor, las clases  
acababan a las tres. Por la tarde hubiese ido a casa de Thorin, ahora que este tenía la pierna rota no  
hubiesen podido dar un paseo o ir a casa de los hermanos. El timbre de la puerta sacó a Bilbo de  
unos pensamientos que intentaba evitar sin mucho éxito. Bilbo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.  
Genial, su tía Lobelia.

-Hola Bilbo cariño. Vengo a ver que tal te ha ido el viaje.-dijo su tía con una sonrisa muy falsa.

Su tía era una señora horrible, era joven, mas que el padre de Bilbo, tenía un pelo demasiado rubio,  
siempre despeinado aunque ella pensaba que lo llevaba a la perfección. Su tía siempre tenia ese  
gesto en la cara de asco que le dedicaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Desde que supo que era  
gay, Lobelia ni tocaba a su sobrino.

-Hola tía. El viaje ha ido bien. Gracias por venir.  
-Es un placer Bilbo. ¡Ah! Y una cosita más. Ya se que eres....ya sabes, gay. No quiero ver ni  
escuchar nada de nada, no quiero ver a ningún amiguito gay tuyo por aquí. Ahora soy yo la que  
tengo que cuidar de ti y no quiero que me dejes en ridículo y la gente piense que yo te apoyo o que  
yo creo que lo que haces esta bien.

¿Estaba esa mujer hablando en serio? Bilbo no pudo controlarse.

-Mira Lobelia, no necesito tus comentarios de homofoba ni que me cuides para nada. Ya soy mayor  
de edad y si pudiera me hubiera ido lejos, LEJOS, mucho más lejos que a esta jodida ciudad de  
retrógrados de la que me avergüenzo. Y ahora vete, no quiero soportarte ni un minuto más.  
Bilbo cerró la puerta y comenzó a llorar. Ahora Lobelia le contaría todo a sus amigos y ya  
completamente seria un apestado. Todo era TAN diferente en Erebor...Bilbo comenzó a llorar con  
más fuerza.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Thorin llamó a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Bilbo. Thorin  
acababa de hablar con los chicos y el plan les había parecido perfecto. Todo por Bilbo, habían  
dicho. Bilbo estaría tan contento....Thorin levantó la vista cuando la madre de Bilbo abrió la puerta.

-Oh, hola Thorin, pasa pasa.  
-Hola, muchas gracias señora.  
Ambos fueron hasta el salón donde el padre de Bilbo veía la televisión.  
-Hola Thorin. ¿Cómo estas?  
-Hola señor, estoy mejor. Ya me duele menos.  
-Bueno Thorin, ¿a que se debe tu visita?.-Preguntó la mujer.  
-Ah si. Bueno, pues planeo ir a La Comarca para hacer que Bilbo vuelva. Puede que no os parezca  
bien o-  
-No, no. Para nada.-le cortó el padre de Bilbo.-Sabemos que nuestro hijo no es feliz allí. Realmente  
esperábamos que fueras para hablar con él, a nosotros no nos escucha. No hemos anulado la  
matricula de Bilbo en el instituto todavía, tenemos esperanzas. Nuestro hijo tiene que volver.  
Thorin sonrío.  
-Muchas gracias. Bilbo significa mucho para mi y yo quiero que sea feliz. Mañana iré a La  
Comarca y les aseguró que todo se solucionará.  
Los tres se dieron un gran abrazo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo se levantó en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá leyendo antes de irse a la cama el  
día anterior. Le dolía toda la espalda, estaba seguro que le esperaba un día tan horrible como el  
anterior. Ni siquiera le habían llamado sus amigos. Por supuesto que el quería que fuera así, pero no  
se lo esperaba. El quería a sus amigos y esperaba por lo menos un poco de pena por su parte.  
Bilbo se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿Quíen seria ahora?  
¿La pesada de su tía o un vecino cotilla?

Bilbo abrió la puerta y no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era ¿Thorin? No, no podía ser  
verdad.

-Th...Thorin. ¿Qué...  
Thorin no dejó que acabará. Se lanzó y le dio un largo beso a Bilbo.

-Pequeñajo, no vuelvas a hacer esto. Somos una pareja. Si tienes miedo o sientes que todo lo que  
ocurre es demasiado, habla conmigo. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y se que lo eres conmigo. Solo  
llevas dos días aquí y ya puedo ver una sombra de tristeza en tus preciosos ojos. Te amo Bilbo.  
Aunque el futuro traiga dificultades juntos las solucionaremos. Me siento vacío sin ti. Te quiero  
Bilbo, no te llevaste mi corazón, TÚ eres mi corazón, TÚ eres mi vida. Me lo dijiste una vez y  
ahora te lo digo yo. Quedate conmigo, no vayas donde yo no pueda seguirte.

-Oh, Thorin. Te amo. Estaba tan equivocado...Llévame lejos de aquí, no puedo estar aquí. Vamos a  
casa, vamos a Erebor. O a donde quieras. Siempre sentiré que estoy en el lugar adecuado, en el  
lugar al que pertenezco si estoy contigo.

Bilbo y Thorin se empezaron a besar apasionadamente.

-¿Qué tal si te enseño mi habitación?.-preguntó Bilbo sujerentemente  
-Bueno, sigo con la pierna mal. Me ha costado venir con las muletas. Vives en medio del campo  
pequeñajo, estoy un poco cansado.  
-JAJAJA. Pobrecito. Bueno, sigue habiendo cosas que podemos hacer. Tu tumbado con tu pierna  
estirada y yo encima haciendo todo el trabajo.  
-Mmm si, buena idea.

Bilbo volvió a reír. Le encantaba saber que Thorin era capaz de hacerle tan feliz con tan poco. El  
miedo fue sustituido con el inmenso amor que sentía por Thorin.

-Bueno, pasa. La habitación está al fondo. Ten cuidado con las muletas cielo.

Thorin pasó y Bilbo cerró la puerta y le siguió, en ese momento lo supo. Thorin era capaz de hacer  
todo por el. Tenia una pierna rota y había venido a buscarle. Thorin lo amaba tanto como Bilbo a el.  
Nunca volvería a alejarse del hombre de su vida. Con una sonrisa en sus labios le siguió.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo y Thorin dormían desnudos después de toda una tarde juntos en la cama del rubio. Ya estaba  
oscureciendo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Bilbo iba a ignorarlo pero Thorin le dijo.  
-Pequeñajo abre. Es una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Bilbo lo miró sorprendido se puso la camiseta de Thorin que le llegaba más o menos por las rodillas  
y corrió a la puerta. Cuando abrió casi le da un ataque. Eran los chicos, sus amigos, Fili, Kili,  
Dwalin y Ori. Habían decorado el jardín delantero con unas luces que pusieron en los árboles y una  
gran mesa de madera en el centro.

-Chicos, ¿que es esto?  
-Es una sorpresa!!!!!!! Es una cena para que te des cuenta de lo que te queremos y de que tienes que  
volver a Erebor. Nos ha costado no llamarte ni escribirte, pero Thorin nos dijo que así te  
sorprenderías mucho más.-dijo Ori con una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor dime que no hemos llegado demasiado pronto y estabas haciendo ejem ejem con Thorin.  
Como os hayamos interrumpido nos va a arrancar la cabeza.-siguió Dwalin.

-También hemos comprado comida. Tengo tanta hambre...no hemos comido nada desde que  
llegamos.-dijo Fili.

-Bueno hermano, yo te puedo dar algo para que comas.-dijo Fili.

Bilbo sonrió. Los echaba tanto de menos, con sus bromas y su forma de ser. Notó una mano en su  
hombro, Thorin estaba detrás de el.

-Chicos...¿todo esto por mi? Sois los mejores.  
Bilbo corrió a abrazar a sus amigos, Thorin se unió a ellos al poco rato. Después de unos segundos  
los chicos se separaron.

Bilbo corrió a cambiarse y una vez que todos estuvieron listos comenzaron la pequeña fiesta.  
Comieron y bebieron siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Los chicos le contaron a Bilbo que  
había más sorpresas, iban a pasar los días que no tenían clase en La Comarca con Bilbo. Le encantó  
la idea. Estar con las personas a las que más quería en su vida y ver la cara de desaprobación de  
todos los estirados mientras que paseaba de la mano de su novio y haciendo el tonto con sus  
amigos.

Esa noche Bilbo se durmió sabiendo que sería capaz de afrontar todas las situaciones difíciles que  
se le presentaran. Tenia amigos que eran capaces de hacer todo por el, capaz de viajar durante seis  
horas para darle una sorpresa aunque solo lo conocían desde hace cuatro semanas. Además tenia a  
Thorin. Con Thorin su vida solo podía ir a mejor. Junto a el, siempre seria feliz. Cuando llegara el  
momento de ir a la universidad buscaría la opción que fuera mejor para ambos. Además no sabía si  
Thorin quería ir a la universidad. Todo llegaría y Bilbo sería feliz en cualquier situación siempre  
que tuviera a sus chicos consigo. Lo mejor de todo era que por fin volvería a Erebor, su hogar. Bilbo se durmió en los brazos de su amor con una sonrisa en los labios.

CONTINUARÁ.................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar en publicar este capitulo. He pasado los dos últimos días en posición fetal llorando sin parar. La razón es que la serie más maravillosa de todas ha acabado (momentaneamente. Si, tengo esperanza). Hablo de Hannibal. Ahora que os he contado como han ido mis dos dias anteriores os vuelvo a decir que como siempre comentad con vuestras opiniones y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.  
> Ahora volveré a la posición fetal a llorar pensando en mi querido Will.  
> Nos vemos!


	10. Un final feliz.

SIETE AÑOS MÁS TARDE...

 

Bilbo se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol del primer sábado de Julio entraban por la  
ventana de su casa en Mirkwood. Llevaba viviendo allí desde que comenzó a ir a la universidad de  
dicha ciudad. Más concretamente a la universidad de Literatura.

La casa era la típica que puede tener un chico joven de veinticinco años que hace dos que acabó la  
universidad. Tenía solo una planta y un gran jardín trasero en el que Bilbo pasaba su tiempo libre  
plantando algunos árboles y flores. Durante todos los años que llevaba viviendo en esa casa intentó  
convertirla en un pequeño hogar en el que podía relajarse una vez que su jornada laboral acabase.

Bilbo empezó a trabajar en una pequeña biblioteca de la ciudad. Además había había publicado  
libros desde que empezó a tener más tiempo libre. Por ahora solo tenía dos. Uno de cuentos  
infantiles basados en los que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeño y el segundo era una novela  
de aventuras que había gustado mucho más. Estos pequeños trabajos hacían que Bilbo pudiera  
pagar sin problema las facturas de su casa. Pero, claro, Bilbo no vivía solo.

En la cama, Bilbo se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que estaba tumbado con el en esta mañana  
de sábado. Los años solo habían hecho que Thorin fuera casa vez más guapo y perfecto. Volviendo  
la vista atrás no podía recordar porque en un momento tuvo miedo de su futuro junto a él. Ahora  
que había llegado dicho futuro su mundo era como siempre había deseado.

Cuando acabó el instituto Thorin comentó a Bilbo que el nunca pensó en ir a la universidad. Lo que  
a él le gustaba realmente era dibujar. Bilbo se quedó completamente blanco cuando Thorin le hizo  
esa confesión. No podía creer que su novio no se lo hubiera contado, aunque por aquel entonces la  
pareja solo llevaba diez meses junta Bilbo creía que sabía todo de su querido. Cuando Thorin le  
enseñó sus dibujos se quedó más blanco aún. Thorin realmente tenía talento. Había dibujado de  
todo, desde paisajes hasta personas. Bilbo se enamoró de un pequeño retrato de ambos que más  
tarde enmarcó y colocó en el salón de la casa que compartían.

Cuando Bilbo expresó su deseo de mudarse a Mirkwood para ir a la universidad, Thorin lo siguió  
sin pensarlo. Según sus propias palabras sus únicos planes de futuro eran ayudar a su madre en la  
joyería y realmente eso no era algo que le apeteciese mucho.

Así que ambos se mudaron a la gran ciudad y Thorin trabajó en una tienda de tatuajes a la vez que  
asistía a cursos de dibujo para incrementar su talento. Cuando Bilbo publicó sus libros, Thorin fue  
el encargado de dibujar las portadas y gustaron tanto que varios escritores amateurs ofrecieron a  
Thorin la oportunidad de dibujar las portadas de sus libros e incluso en la editorial en la que Bilbo  
trabajaba le dieron la idea de escribir comics para adolescentes. Thorin publicó uno que fue muy  
famoso, sobre un rey (que extrañamente se parecía a él) que intentaba recuperar su reino que le  
había sido arrebatado junto a trece de sus mejores hombres (algunos extrañamente parecidos a sus  
amigos) y un desconocido del que finalmente se enamora (por supuesto este personaje apenas se  
parecía a Bilbo).

Aunque no todo fue felicidad en sus vidas. Al año de mudarse a Mirkwood la madre de Bilbo sufrió  
un derrame cerebral y aunque sobrevivió, a los pocos días acabó muriendo en el hospital. El padre  
de Bilbo insistió a su hijo para que regresara a la universidad, alegando que el se las podía arreglar  
solo. Durante las vacaciones de ese mismo año el padre de Bilbo entró en una profundísima  
depresión que poco a poco fue consumiéndo su vida. Fue difícil, pero después de todo esto, Bilbo  
volvió a sonreír con la ayuda de Thorin.

Thorin se movió en sueños y dijo, con los ojos aún cerrados  
-Resulta muy incomodo que te miren con esa intensidad cuando uno está intentado dormir.

Bilbo resopló  
-Oh, vamos, no seas así de gruñón. ¡Hoy es el gran día! Hoy vamos de vacaciones a Erebor.

-Si cariño, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Solo quiero dormir un ratito más.-dijo Thorin mientras  
abrazaba a Bilbo y hundía su nariz en el sedoso pelo rubio de su pequeñajo.

-De eso nada. No podemos ser los últimos en llegar. Fili y Kili también vienen. Y no quiero que nos  
toque la peor habitación de la casa de Dwalin y Ori. La última vez que nos quedamos allí nos tocó  
la habitación de invitados que está al lado de la suya y no pude dormir en toda la noche. Prefirieron  
dormir en un sofá-cama.

Dicho esto Bilbo besó a Thorin, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té que  
tanto necesitaba. Le encantaba la idea de visitar a sus mejores amigos. La última vez que se vieron  
todos fue hace seis meses, en la boda de Ori y Dwalin. Todo había sido tan bonito. La boda fue en  
los jardines de un hotel magnifico a las afueras de Erebor por la tarde y claro está se alargó hasta la  
noche. Bilbo pudo ver en los ojos de Ori y Dwalin un brillo de felicidad magnifico que envidió  
bastante. Nunca había hablado de matrimonio con Thorin, la única vez que sacó el tema este lo  
evitó y dijo que una boda era un sin sentido. Bilbo entendía su opinión y la respetó, hasta que dos  
meses después de la boda de Ori y Dwalin, Fili y Kili les enviaron un mensaje diciendo que se  
habían casado por sorpresa en sus vacaciones. Genial, ahora Bilbo y Thorin eran los únicos que  
quedaban por casarse, y por el camino que iban...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las una de la tarde el coche de Thorin y Bilbo comenzó a recorrer las calles que había formado  
parte de una época muy especial de su vida. Bilbo se emocionó al pasar frente a la que fue la casa  
de sus padres. Primero, la pareja pasó a saludar a Lisa y más tarde llegaron a casa del matrimonio.

-BILBO, THORIN.-Ori gritó desde la entrada corriendo a saludar a sus amigos.-Os he echado tanto  
de menos. Dwalin nos espera dentro.

En estos años Ori y Dwalin había seguido viviendo en Erebor. Ori estudió Literatura como Bilbo,  
aunque su hermano no le dejó ir a Mirkwood y el tuvo que estudiar en una universidad más  
normalita. Dwalin por su parte había estudiado arquitectura y estaba trabajando en la empresa de su  
abuelo que era una de las más famosas de toda la Tierra Media.

La casa de la pareja era mucho más grande que la de Bilbo y Thorin, tenia dos plantas, jardín  
delantero y trasero con una gran piscina y jacuzzi. El sueldo de Dwalin era bastante abundante y el  
hermano de Ori solía pasarles algo de dinero para que Dwalin no creyese que su hermano pequeño  
intentaba aprovecharse de él.

Una vez dentro, subieron las maletas a la habitación de invitados que estaba más lejos del  
dormitorio principal y una vez en el salón los amigos se pusieron al día,  
-No os lo vais a creer.-comenzó Dwalin.- Hace un mes o así fuimos a casa de Dori para darle una  
sorpresa por su cumpleaños. No llamamos porque teníamos la llave de Ori y cuando entramos vi a  
Balin, si, mi hermano Balin, metiéndole la lengua por la garganta a Dori. Fue horrible.

-Ogg, no exageres Dwalin.-dijo Ori.- fue muy bonito. Se conocieron en la boda y la verdad es que  
me alegra que nuestros hermanos hayan encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, como  
nosotros lo hicimos.

-Si.-reconoció Dwalin.-Pero era Balin, BALIN besando a DORI, nunca podré quitar esa imagen de  
mi cabeza.

Ori se acerco a Bilbo y le dijo al oído  
-Estuvimos una semana sin hacer nada porque le venía la imagen a la cabeza y se le quitaban las  
ganas. La peor semana de mi vida.

Bilbo comenzó a reír y entonces sonó el timbre.

Cuando Ori abrió todos vieron que se trataba de Fili y Kili. Los dos hermanos estaban juntos, de la  
mano, ambos muy morenos, con un anillo de plata en su dedo anular y grandes sonrisas en sus  
caras.

Los chicos, una vez acabó el último año de la universidad se fueron a vivir lo más lejos posible de  
Erebor. Fueron a Laketown. Bilbo vio por primera vez la ciudad cuando fueron a visitar a los  
chicos. Era preciosa, estaba junto al mar y dentro se encontraban varios lagos enormes. Apenas  
había coches. Laketown era una ciudad en la que se podía vivir sin preocupaciones. Allí Fili recibió  
muchos cursos de fotografía hasta que llegó a demostrar que era un gran fotógrafo y Kili...bueno  
Kili decidió tomarse un año sabático tras otro hasta que Fili empezó a usarlo de modelo y otros  
fotógrafos quisieron hacer lo mismo. No era mucho, pero pagaban bien.

Una vez que todos se abrazaron con todos y se les asignó la habitación de invitados que estaba más  
cerca del dormitorio de Ori y Dwalin, volvieron al salón y siguieron hablando

-La boda fue maravillosa.-dijo Fili.-Junto al mar, nosotros solos, con Frerin, un amigo que hicimos  
en Laketown y que se registró en un sitio web para poder oficiar la ceremonia legalmente.

Aunque los hermanos llevaban juntos más que ninguno de los que estaban en ese salón, parecía que  
su amor cada vez era más fuerte y verdadero.

-Y, ¿finalmente os cambiasteis los apellidos?.-preguntó Bilbo.  
-Si.-respondió Kili.- Yo sigo siendo Kili Durin y Fili es Fili Fundin. Aunque según las leyes del  
Laketown al casarnos podemos adoptar el apellido del otro. Así que yo soy Durin Fundin y él es  
Fundin Durin. Y así Fili sigue siendo Durin.

Dicho esto los hermanos se besaron.  
-Jo, esto es tan bonito.-dijo Ori con lágrimas en los ojos.- Bueno nosotros tenemos una noticia que  
daros.  
-¿Estas embarazado?.-dijo Kili con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-JAJAno. Es más bien una noticia buena, además de para nosotros para Bilbo y Thorin. Bueno, la  
cosa es que estamos hartos de Erebor, la ciudad se nos queda pequeña. Y todos los fines de semana  
que queremos pasar en la cama juntos son arruinados por nuestros hermanos. Por eso hemos  
decidido seguir nuestro sueño y.....hemos comprado una casa en Mirkwood. ¡Nos mudamos! Yo  
buscaré trabajo en algún lado y el abuelo de Dwalin tiene oficinas en Mirkwood.

Bilbo no podía estar más feliz. Veía a sus amigos muy poco y aunque Mirkwood estaba muy cerca  
de Laketown, a una hora en coche, los hermanos siempre estaban viajando y apenas los veían. Pero  
con Ori y Dwalin...Erebor estaba a seis horas en coche, así que era casi imposible verlos muy  
seguido. Bilbo se levantó del sofá y abrazó a la pareja.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos comieron juntos como lo que eran, una gran familia y después del gran festín Ori y Dwalin  
fueron a la piscina y Fili y Kili se quedaron viendo una película abrazados.

-¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos un poco y visitamos a nuestro olvidado parque? Donde nos dimos  
nuestro primer beso.-Thorin le dijo a Bilbo  
-Me encantaría. Cojo la chaqueta y nos vamos.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar al parque. Este seguía estando exactamente igual que hacía siete años.  
A Bilbo le alegraba que este lugar que significaba tanto para él siguiese existiendo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y se podía ver el cielo levemente anaranjado por la puesta de sol. Bilbo y  
Thorin se dirigieron al mirador y se apoyaron en la barandilla.

-Me ha encantado volver. Aunque también hemos vivido cosas malas aquí, ahora solo recuerdo las  
buenas.-dijo Bilbo apoyando su espalda en el musculado pecho de Thorin.  
-Nunca pensé que llegaría a pasarme nada de lo que nos ha pasado en esta ciudad. Me cambiaste  
Bilbo. Pase a ser un solitario malhumorado a ser, lo que soy hoy.  
-El hombre más perfecto del mundo.-respondió Bilbo con un beso.

Thorin le dio la vuelta a Bilbo y lo colocó frente a él. Lentamente, y para sorpresa de Bilbo, Thorin  
sacó una pequeña cajita roja de su bolsillo mientras que se arrodillaba frente a Bilbo.

-Bilbo, junto a ti he vivido las aventuras más maravillosas y más increibles y ahora quiero vivir  
otra, la aventura del matrimonio, crear una familia juntos. Te amo Bilbo, todo lo que sufrimos en el  
pasado mereció la pena porque hoy en día sentimos una felicidad que a veces dudamos de si  
merecemos. Te quiero siempre junto a mi. Así que Bilbo, pequeñajo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

A Bilbo le costó reaccionar. Creía que Thorin no deseaba nada de esto. El anillo era precioso,  
dorado y con pequeños rubíes a juego con sus ojos. Bilbo miró la escena delante de él y dio gracias  
a lo que fuera que hizo en otra vida para merecer lo que tenía en esta.

-Pues claro que si, idiota.-dijo Bilbo levantando a Thorin del suelo y besándolo con fuerza.  
Thorin le puso el anillo que encajaba a la perfección, detrás de ellos la puesta de sol ya había  
acabado y dio paso a una noche oscura alumbrada por las farolas del mirador.

-Te quiero pequeñajo. Pero, ¿por qué idiota?  
-Porque me hiciste creer que no creías en el matrimonio y que no pensabas pedírmelo nunca.  
-Jajaja, eso era parte del plan para que no te lo esperarás.

Bilbo volvió a besar y abrazar a Thorin y como aquella vez en septiembre, hace ya siete años Bilbo  
se dio cuenta que su lugar estaba entre los brazos de Thorin y que nunca querría estar fuera de su  
alcance.

Bilbo agradeció la paciencia de Thorin que nunca se rindió aunque Bilbo siempre tuvo muchas  
dudas y la cagó bastante.

Ahora tenia por delante una de las mayores aventuras de su vida: Organizar la boda de sus sueños.  
Pero Bilbo sabía que con la ayuda de Thorin, su rey, tendría el valor suficiente de afrontar cualquier  
situación, siempre que lo hicieran juntos y Thorin le agarrase con fuerza la mano para darle valor.

Bilbo comprendió en ese momento que el amor para toda la vida existía y que lo tenia frente a él.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“As the world comes to an end, I'll be here to hold your hand 'cause your my king and I'm your  
lionheart”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues aqui acaba la historia que decidir empezar a escribir hace un mes o así. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un momento para leer mi historia porque consideraron que merecía la pena. Da igual si no dejasteis Kudos o comentarios, lo importante es que leisteis la historia y os gustó (espero). Para todos los que dejasteis comentarios tambien quiero daros las gracias porque habeis sido super simpáticas y me habeis animado a escribir mucho.
> 
> Al principio pensé que a nadie le gustaria mi fanfic o lo escribiría fatal y me alegra saber que le ha gustado a más de una persona que eso es más de lo que me esperaba. Quien sabe, quizás algun día me decido a escribir sobre la boda de estos dos.
> 
> Lo que está escrito al final es una canción de un gran grupo, Of Monster And Men y la canción se llama King And Lionheart. Esta canción me emociona cada vez que la escucho porque para mi habla completamente de este OTP, os invito a que la escucheis si no lo habeis hecho ya.
> 
> Y bueno, ya acabo. Gracias otra vez y aunque este año estare super liada con los estudios intentaré seguir escribiendo.  
> BESAZOS para todos! ;)


End file.
